Ellis and Zoey - Destinies Entwined
by ellis4zoey
Summary: The survivors of L4D2 meet those of L4D. Ellis falls in love with Zoey and will risk everything for her, even rejection. How do their destinies become entwined? Love story set near the end of the 'Green Flu'. And does Nick decisively influence their relationship? I'll never claim to be a good writer but this ending for Ellis x Zoey is the one I always wanted to write :-)
1. The Bridge

**1: The Bridge**

"Well, hello! Heh… hello... howdy, uhh, beautiful weather, huh? We're having a, uhh... oh, God, I'm too nervous to talk to her, man, one of you better do this".

"You've been killing zombies for the better part of a week, boy, you can talk to a girl".

"No I can't, I mean look at her, she's an angel".

Zoey, Francis and Louis looked down from the bridge upon four strangers. Zoey imagined that one of them had just tried to talk to her but neither of the three could understand anything being said by the strangers down below. Not the patient type, Francis shouted down from the top of his lungs "Hey you down there, come up here."

Moments later the four strangers were up on the bridge alongside them. A large man who seemed to have had a healthy appetite from before the days of the infection introduced himself as Coach.

"Hi, let me introduce our group, I'm Coach. The fella with the white suit is Nick. The lady here Rochelle and finally this is Ellis."

"I'm Francis, this here is Louis and the young woman is Zoey". "So what are you all doin' up this bridge?", Coach wanted to know. "We barely escaped a massive horde, with three Tanks in it", Francis answered. "We lost a good man down there. Old man Bill, that was his name, he distracted the Tanks and restarted that generator over there so we could raise the bridge. But before he could return one of these damn vampires knocked him down. They killed him. He dropped a few Molotov cocktails on them before he died though. Damn vampires. Especially those big ones."

Zoey sighed when Francis mentioned Bill. She saw the younger guy of the new group looking at her in a strange way. It was as if he wanted to speak to her. His name was Ellis, she heard. He looked handsome but she barely gave it a thought. She wasn't in the mood for talk. Bill's death was starting to affect her already. Francis doing all the talking was just fine with her. The last thing she wanted was some meaningless small talk about the weather or something. But there was something about this Ellis. Though she couldn't quite define it yet.

Ellis kept staring at Zoey until Coach pulled him into the conversation. The groups immediately agreed to stick together. "We wanted to go to New Orleans", Coach said. "But it probably was a bad idea to begin with being that we are still stuck here in Georgia." "Bill wanted us to go to some damn island", Francis said. "And I hate islands as much as I hate vampires". "Those are called zombies", Nick sneered. "Vampires, that's what I said, Colonel Sanders". Francis angrily retorted. Rochelle frowned at the discord between the two men and pulled Nick aside. Zoey was too busy tending to Louis' wounds and Ellis kept observing her. Francis continued "I usually hate army types, but Bill was OK. Even though his island idea was crazy, but he probably came back crazy from 'Nam so I can forgive him".

"Zoey, a beautiful name for an angel", Ellis thought. He was listening in to Francis and Coach but he didn't say much, his eyes were continuously drifting off. Coach was amazed that the normally talkative Ellis was so quiet but didn't give it much thought, the discussion between him and Francis was going well and the men agreed on many basic principles.

"We're stuck here in Rayford, our group is from up north", Francis said. "And I don't think going to an island is a good idea, and neither is going to New Orleans. From what we heard, that place is overrun. After we rest for the night, we should go to the Georgia safe zone some fifty miles south from here. We think that place is still good. We don't know the way around here very well, though." Coach mentioned that he and Ellis were practically locals, both being from Savannah right next door, he also said that Rochelle originally grew up in the South. Nick was the odd one out, an outsider passing through. Coach told the other group all about the four of them missing the last helicopter. "I still can't believe those CEDA people left us for dead. We had to fight our way out of that damn hotel, and through a mall. Our boy Ellis here came up with the idea to take Jimmy Gibbs' car and get out of there. We haven't gotten far though, the car gave out. I reckon the Georgia safe zone is the way to go, as you say". Francis wasn't sure he'd ever heard of this Jimmy Gibbs but whatever, he thought. The car looked nice enough from a distance.

"There might be a safe room in that building over there on the other side of the river", Rochelle said. The group agreed to go there. Francis and Coach picked up Louis, Rochelle dragged the annoyed looking Nick along and Ellis, all red-faced, found himself walking next to Zoey. Ellis tried to summon up the courage to say something to her but no words came out, and Zoey seemed lost in thought. The two did exchange looks every few moments and Rochelle, looking back at them, noticed the red blushes on Ellis' cheeks. She smiled at the passing thought in her head.

To their delight, they found a safe room in the building they had observed from the bridge. There was room enough for at least a dozen people and there were provisions. Mostly some health packs and rations but it would do. And the stash of pipe bombs would surely come in handy. Coach and Rochelle examined Louis' ankle and were satisfied that the wounds were not too serious. They gave Louis some painkillers which they had also found.

It had been eerily quiet on their short journey from the bridge to the safe room but none of the seven minded. It had been a while since any of them had had a decent night's sleep, and they decided to sleep in shifts. Two of them would be awake at all times. Ellis and Coach took the first shift.

"You're so quiet, Ellis. And you didn't even try to tell our new friends about your buddy Keith neither. Bur what I really want to know is why didn't you say anything to that Zoey girl when you had the chance.", Coach pressed. "I couldn't, like I said she's an angel" Ellis sighed. "Boy you got problems.", Coach said while patting Ellis on the back. "Do you believe in love at first sight", Ellis replied. "Well I never thought this would happen to me but now I do. I should totally marry that girl. Can coaches marry people?". "No, and like I said boy, you got problems", Coach lectured Ellis. Ellis reckoned he was right. He remembered that he and his buddy Keith never had no problems getting girls to go with them, but Zoey she seemed different, not some pick-up for a nice date or something. He didn't want to do anything that might make her think bad of him. Keith would always play pranks on his dates like 'accidentally' falling from a tunnel of love boat and then crying out for rescue. Ellis did chuckle thinking back about it but quickly fell back in the overwhelmed state he had been in since meeting Zoey.

"Please don't mention anything to Zoey about the marrying bit, OK?". Coach agreed to cover for the love-struck young man. He remembered his own daughter's boyfriend, who had been a total gentleman to her. Fortunately they got out with the helicopters, Coach thought. And Ellis would certainly be a gentleman to Zoey, just as soon as he could summon the courage to talk to her.

After some hours, Nick came over to relieve Coach. Turning to Ellis he sneered "So Overalls, you realize that girl is totally out of your league?". "Yeah you're right Nick, a girl like that would never go for a man like me, ain't got nothing to offer…", "It's better this way", Nick interrupted, "Now don't think of anything silly like marriage. Believe me, marrying is the last thing people should be doing. All women are emotional wrecks that eventually end up killing you. And do you know how hard it is to get bloodstains out of a wedding dress? Don't ask me how I know that." Ellis sighed as Francis approached to take up the second shift with Nick, and went to the sleeping quarters to get some rest.

Francis and Nick had taken an immediate dislike to each other earlier that day when they met. Nick looked down upon this greasy looking biker with his vest and Francis loathed the sight of this man with the expensive looking but blood and gore splattered suit. To Francis, Nick looked like a pretender and a con man. But both men didn't want to wake any of the others from some sleep and stayed quiet during their shift. Francis though about how he hated many things, including Nick, but he didn't hate Rochelle. "No definitely I do not hate her", he thought to himself. "And I don't hate my vest either."

As Ellis was about to lie down for some rest, Zoey suddenly awaked with a look of fright on her. And before Ellis could say anything she saw him look and said "leave me alone". Ellis saw her turn over and as he laid down on the bunk next to her clearly overheard her quietly sobbing. It tore him apart from the inside but he could not speak to her, though he desperately wanted to comfort her in some way. Unlike Coach, Rochelle and Louis he couldn't sleep. He turned his thoughts to his friends Keith and Dave. "I miss you guys", he thought. Maybe a similar thing was affecting Zoey. Maybe it was this Bill guy she missed, or someone else. Maybe they had something in common.


	2. Heading South

**2: Heading South**

Ellis had a hard time getting any sleep, so he decided to go and join Francis and Louis who were keeping watch. To Louis it seemed that Ellis was disturbed by something, but it didn't seem to be a good moment to ask why. Francis spent almost the entire time cursing the 'vampires' and practically anything else that bothered him, especially what he considered to be "those lying CEDA bastards". What he wouldn't give to get his biker gang together and hunt some CEDA agents down.

Rochelle and Coach prepared a simple breakfast from the foodstuff available in the safe room's small kitchen. It was mostly canned food but none of the seven survivors minded. After breakfast, Francis sat with Louis, Nick and Ellis discussing plans. They figured they could cover the distance in two days, so they could be in the Georgia safe zone by the evening of the next day. The highway was probably the best bet. Maybe they could find a car to cover some of the distance but they didn't hold out too much hope, the highways had all been reported jammed with refugees in the weeks before and were likely totally blocked with vehicles.

Zoey mostly spent her time quietly sitting on the couch in the corner, and Coach and Rochelle joined her and they talked about some things, but neither Coach nor Rochelle could get Zoey to tell them what was bothering her. Coach thought to himself that Zoey looked like a woman with a strong will and great independence, but in his eyes she definitely needed to deal with the issues that were bothering her. He agreed with Rochelle that he would keep an eye on Zoey whilst Rochelle would do the same with Ellis. They needed everyone focused on the task at hand.

How Ellis longed to talk to Zoey. His courage let him down, and his manners held him back. His mother had raised him to have respect for women. He'd had girlfriends before, but none of them had been serious relationships. In fact, he had often failed to heed his mother's lessons and had often pulled pranks on his dates much like his buddy Keith also had done. He regretted all of that now, he would faithfully stick to what he had been taught as a child. And he promised himself he'd play no pranks or anything on Zoey. And if she ultimately rejected him, he wouldn't push further. But up to that point, he hadn't pushed at all.

He tried to switch his mind to other things. "Keith and Dave, I miss you guys", he thought. They'd called themselves the 'Bullshifters'. They even had procured matching shirts with a design by Dave on it. Ellis looked at his own shirt, he was still wearing it under his overalls. He'd often talked about Keith to Rochelle, Coach and Nick, much to the latter's annoyance. But he hardly ever mentioned Dave, and thinking about Dave made him feel sad. He'd forgotten all about his earlier enthusiasm of driving Jimmy Gibbs' car, though he regretted having to leave the car on the other side of the river that ran through the city.

"For all we know, this Georgia safe zone is overrun by zombies", Nick sarcastically said. "It's the only place we can go to", Coach admonishingly said to Nick. "But you can stay here in this safe room if you like", Nick disliked being lectured but grudgingly admitted to himself that staying behind by himself was the least favorable of the two options available.

The seven survivors had stocked up on guns, ammo, health packs and pills. Francis and Louis led the way out of the safe room, followed by Nick. Coach and Zoey were behind them and Ellis and Rochelle were last.

Rochelle felt a bit sorry for Ellis and because Ellis was so quiet she decided to try and strike up a conversation. "No stories about Keith?" she asked him. "No not right now", Ellis said, "I can't think about anything right now". Rochelle told him that she had seen him look at Zoey and said she suspected he felt something for Zoey. "Don't worry, I won't spoil your secret. But if you do talk to her, just be your own sweet self, OK? Don't be nervous or anything. You have got a lot going for you". Ellis replied that he thought a zombie apocalypse wasn't exactly a very appropriate setting to tell a girl about how he felt. "I don't even know her", Ellis said. "Maybe she's not into guys like me at all, she could do so much better". Rochelle comforted Ellis and reminded him that she thought many women would find his good looks and his natural charm irresistible, and that he really was nice. Ellis briefly looked at Zoey and convinced himself she was way out of his league, like Nick had told him.

Nick turned towards Zoey and said "You've done us all a favor, Cupcake. You got Ellis to finally shut up. He couldn't stop yapping. Non-stop talking for days about cars, some asshole named Jimmy Gibbs, a crappy band, horses and his annoying friend Keith. I swear to God, if I ever find this Keith he's always talking about then zombie or not I will wring his neck". Nick grinned at the prospect. Coach gave Nick an angry look and responded "Mister, I don't like your attitude". "Whatever", Nick said and turned away.

Zoey didn't say anything. Though she did wonder who this 'Keith' might be. He'd be a friend of Ellis, that was for sure. Her thoughts came back to Bill and what had happened since this 'before. She missed Bill. Bill had reminded her of her own father. She held in her tears but Coach noticed and briefly put an arm around her. "It's tough on all of us, this Green Flu and losing friends and family", he said. "But now, we must focus on our journey ahead". Zoey nodded but didn't respond.

Nick wondered what had happened to his ex-wife. "Definitely became a Witch", he thought. "Heck she became one the moment I put that ring on her. Dumbest thing I ever did". Nick hoped she would appear on their path, he would not hesitate to shoot.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a Boomer dropped right in front of the group and exploded. "Damn I'm covered in goo", Coach shouted. It wasn't long before they heard that peculiar sound of a horde of zombies approaching. The seven of them formed half a circle and managed to kill them all. It was unsettling however, it had been so quiet for so long. And this horde had been somewhat large, fortunately there had only been common infected. "Let's focus on surviving", Coach told the group, "we've been left for dead out here and we need to stick together".

All day long the seven survivors had to deal with hordes of zombies, often triggered by the appearance of a special infected such as a Smoker or a Hunter. But they managed to deal with all infected who crossed their path, even the two Tanks that appeared were dispatched without too much trouble. It had been easy going all day.

Darkness started to set in and it was getting decidedly colder, after all it was already late in the year. "There's a mansion up ahead", Louis said. "I believe it used to be a plantation house, and there might be a safe room in there." And indeed there was. In fact, the whole mansion was a safe building. The group had managed to cover about half the distance to the location of the Georgia safe zone in just one day.

There wasn't much food to be found in the mansion but it would be enough considering they would only need to spend one night there. The entire mansion had been fortified, all windows and doors had been reinforced and there was no trace of any zombies inside. Plenty of graffiti on the walls indicated that many other survivors had been in this place before them, including a certain Chicago Ted.

Rochelle, Francis and Coach went to the kitchen and checked what food was available. Francis was constantly chatting up Rochelle. Nick and Louis sat together discussing their earlier careers and Zoey sat on a couch in a corner of the large living room. Ellis looked at her and thought to himself "Come on man, just go sit next to her". After a few minutes debating the pros and cons with himself he decided to do just that. "Hi", he said. "Emm… I heard you didn't sleep so well either last night". "No", Zoey answered. Ellis was already blushing as much as a man could and he was looking for more words to say to her. An awkward silence came as the two alternated looking at each other with quickly looking away. "I don't really want to talk about it", Zoey continued. "OK", Ellis said, disappointed.

They were called over for dinner by Coach, and all seven of them had something to eat. Francis and Coach would have first watch. Ellis felt tired and went to the sleeping quarters, and quickly rolled up on one of the beds and fell asleep immediately. Zoey couldn't sleep, however, and kept rolling over to each side, restless and thinking about Bill and everything that had happened. She was cold, even shivering. She didn't want to disturb any of the others. She got up to find some more blankets, but as she passed Ellis' bed, he awoke very suddenly. Zoey saw a frightened look on his face. Maybe he just had a nightmare?

Ellis saw Zoey standing near his bed, and wondered where she was going. "Zoey, what are you doing?" he asked. "I'm cold", she answered. "I just had a bad dream", he said. She thought to herself that she had guessed right. She was curious so she asked him what the bad dream had been about. And what she heard stunned her. Ellis softly told her about what had happened when he and his friends had been on their way to the evacuation center. "The three of us were running, we only had minutes left to get to the whirlybirds. There were zombies behind us, and suddenly Dave stumbled. Keith didn't see it and kept running ahead. I stopped for a second and looked back…". Zoey noticed the tear that ran down his right cheek. "They were all over him… ah think they killed him. And I keep seeing this in my nightmares".

She sat herself down on Ellis' bed, and told the young man that she too had been suffering from a recurring nightmare. And it was not about Bill as he might think, but about her parents. They had been divorced. She had been living with her father and her mother had come over. Her parents were arguing about her future. Her mother had found that she had spent her first university semester holed up in a dorm room watching old horror movies, and that her professors had given her a choice: stop fooling around and get her grades up, or drop out. Her father had said he did not see the problem as Zoey could always become a police officer like him. Her mother and father argued all evening long until it happened. A zombie had broken into the apartment and attacked her mother. Her mother turned into a zombie within minutes and attacked her father, who had to kill her. But he had been bitten too and asked Zoey to shoot him so as to prevent him from turning into a zombie. When Zoey protested she couldn't, he asked for his gun, and said to his daughter that he loved her, and then shot himself.

"Oh no", Ellis said to her. "That's so sad, I'm so sorry." He thought to himself that he now understood why she had been so distant ever since they had met. And his thoughts of the day before had been right, they did have something in common. Though this wasn't something joyful.

He sat himself next to her and instinctively put his arm around her, almost expecting it to be rejected. But instead, she sank into his arms. He took out his handkerchief and clumsily tried to dry her tears. Both of them had quietly sobbed whilst sharing their stories.

Ellis' thoughts were running wild. He wondered what she was thinking, did she really like him or did she just need an arm around her. Zoey at the same time wasn't sure what she felt, but admitted to herself that she was somewhat attracted to this young man who now had his arms around her. Maybe she just didn't want to admit it to herself yet but she knew he had feelings for her, and she was beginning to feel more than just a superficial attraction to him. The strong independent woman persona she had tried to keep up for so long gave way. The warmth and comfort Ellis' arms provided is what she needed now.

As he lay himself back down on the bed she curled up into his arms and he pulled the spread over both of them. He felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. "Holy shit, this is the best thing that ever happened to me, I'm holding the purdiest girl I've ever seen. I'm in love. I will do anything for her.", he thought. Unbeknownst to him, just before she fell asleep, a similar thought passed through her mind "I could get used to this. He's so sweet." For the first time since the fateful events, both were able to fall sound asleep without nightmares.

When Coach came to get Ellis for his turn at guard duty, and saw him curled up with Zoey, he smiled and silently muttered "Thanks Lord". In a sense, Coach thought, Ellis was effectively on guard duty right now, and he let them sleep.


	3. The Compound

**3: The Compound**

The following morning Ellis and Zoey woke up together and made their way to the living room of the mansion. A furious Nick saw them come in and angrily demanded to have explained to him why he had been required to take a longer watch than he had expected. He yelled first at Coach, who had been the one to tell him to leave the pair alone. "I've had less sleep because Overalls decided to snuggle up with his new girlfriend. Can you tell me again why exactly this was supposedly so necessary? I am so sick and tired of having to babysit him all the time, and while I am expected to do extra work he cozies up with Cupcake over there. Screw this".

Coach attempted to lecture Nick about how some things were more important than others but Nick wouldn't listen. "And as for you, Overalls, you better start pulling your weight around this group, for the last remaining stage of our journey to this so-called Georgia safe zone. When we get there, I don't ever want to have anything to do with you ever again. And I'm sick of all that stupid redneck accent too, and all these dumbass words you keep using. A helicopter is a helicopter, and not a damn whirlybird, got that?"

The mood amongst the seven survivors was extremely soured because of Nick's outburst. And the fact that Rochelle and Francis seemed friendly to each other did nothing to improve Nick's demeanor either. Coach reminded everyone they had to stick together at least until they arrived at the safe zone, and if anyone cared to depart then, that was fine with him.

Ellis, still not sure about what Zoey might actually feel for him, softly said to her that he thought they could ignore what Nick said. Zoey felt shocked at how Nick had just treated Ellis and she comforted him. "It's alright, it's gonna be fine." She briefly took his hand and looked at him. She was feeling very different from last night. Then she had just been looking for some warmth, but now she knew about the tragic fate of Ellis' friend Dave, she felt so much more connected to him.

But how could this be, she wondered to herself, not too long ago she would have never imagined herself falling in love with a young man from the South who had a funny accent and who had worked as a mechanic. She had so many things planned. Go to university, maybe working as a movie director or an archaeologist, going on many foreign trips, seeing much of the world. And now she was increasingly attracted to a young man who had essentially spent almost all of his life in the state of Georgia. It didn't make any sense to her.

She was changing. She had to admit to herself that he was very cute, but it wasn't that which primarily attracted her to Ellis. It was something she couldn't describe, apart from that he made her feel good, she had felt so comfortable spending the night in his arms.

"Thank you for keeping me warm", she said to Ellis and gave him a quick kiss on his right cheek. Immediately Ellis started blushing like never before. "Can it really be true", he thought. He answered her that he appreciated that she had listened to his tragic witnessing of what happened to his buddy Dave. Zoey answered him that both of them had shared their tragic experience with each other and that she thought the sharing had helped her to start coping better with the loss. "I had no nightmare last night", she told him. "Oh my God", Ellis said, "me neither". They briefly smiled at each other before Coach announced that the group would have to depart if they wanted to cover the distance during daylight time.

The previous day before had been relatively easy, but quickly the seven survivors got a reminder of how dangerous being outside was. Virtually out of nowhere a pack of Hunters attacked them. The first Hunter pounced Louis, and as Coach was about to shoot it off he got pounced by the second Hunter. Francis accidentally hit Coach before he managed to hit the Hunter itself. And then he managed to block another Hunter from pouncing him. As the survivors focused on the building to their right the Hunters seemed to have leaped from, three more Hunters attacked from the other side. Rochelle, Ellis and Nick each got attacked. The Hunter attacking Nick pounced him particularly hard and clawed away at him. Zoey shot this Hunter dead whilst Francis opened fire on the Hunters who were on Rochelle and Ellis. Zoey pulled Coach up. Finally Francis killed the Hunter who had pounced Louis.

None were seriously wounded, except Louis. Coach pulled out a med-kit and started patching him up. A now even more angry than before Nick refused to let Zoey use a med-kit on him, and Rochelle took over instead. She lectured Nick about manners but he didn't seem to care.

The Hunters had attacked as a group, this was very unsettling as Hunters had not been known to do this. Just as the group was ready to move onwards, they heard a horde coming. They formed half a circle around Louis, who was for the moment unable to wield a weapon and started blasting away. Rochelle was blindsided by a pair of zombies and received a couple of blows to the head before she was able to kill the two infected. And though this large horde consisted of hundreds of zombies, it was all over after a few minutes. But their hopes of quick progress had been dashed. Francis and Coach took turns supporting Louis because they knew the group had to move on.

Ellis admiringly asked Zoey where she had learned how to shoot. She said to him that maybe he remembered her telling him about her father having been a police officer, and that she had sometimes joined her father on the shooting range. Pistols were always her specialty, she told him. "A pretty girl who can shoot, can I get anymore in love", he wondered in his head. His thoughts about Zoey had started shaping into something very serious. He knew he had to keep his head on straight whilst the survivors were heading to the safe zone. But for now he was going to enjoy her company, and he wanted to do everything to make sure he was a perfect gentleman.

Coach interrupted Ellis' thoughts and asked him to come over to discuss something with Francis, Louis and Nick. They were coming up on the terrain of a large sugar plant. "This place be crawlin' with Witches", Coach said to the group. And he suggested they should move around the sugar plant rather than to cross through it. The men agreed it was best to avoid running into a horde of Witches, after their experience with the Hunters. "Something is happening to the infected", Coach said. "I got a feelin' they are more aggressive than usual".

Rochelle had taken the opportunity to ask Zoey about the status of her relationship with Ellis. Zoey replied that she didn't know what her feelings meant. She was certainly attracted to Ellis but despite some things in common there were many things in which the two were worlds apart. And also, she asked Rochelle, was a zombie apocalypse really an appropriate setting for this kind of thing? Rochelle immediately remembered that the day before Ellis had expressed his feelings in a very similar manner. Both Zoey and Ellis showed unexpected maturity with that kind of thinking. Especially Ellis, Rochelle laughed inside. "You're gonna be just fine", Rochelle said to Zoey.

The survivors' attention was soon drawn to a loud noise in the sky, as if there were planes flying over. It had been unusual to see anything else than helicopters in the air and even those were a rarity after the last rounds of evacuations that had happened the week before. The answer as to what kind of planes these were came quickly. They heard explosions from the sugar plant they had only just decided to circumvent. "Man, they're lighting up the whole place", Coach shouted. The seven all dove to the ground and covered their heads.

Francis was overheard cursing as loud as Nick was. And Ellis was right next to Zoey and amongst the bombs dropping and exploding on the sugar plant the two looked at each other. Both were panic stricken as were the five others. Ellis wanted to cover her body with his but he couldn't move apart from grabbing her hand with his. Zoey firmly held on to his hand. Debris hit the survivors and they sustained multiple cuts and bruises, miraculously no big chunks of concrete or other debris hit them.

It was all over in less than ten minutes. Francis shouted out loud that he hated the Air Force. Louis feared that they weren't going to make it. Coach continued to supported Louis walking as the survivors moved further south. They were still about fifteen miles away from the Lanier Bridge. Just south of that bridge there was supposed to be an evacuation point from where they could reach the Georgia safe zone.

Ellis and Zoey did not let go of each other's hand for some time. Coach smiled to Rochelle that he was very happy to see a bit of good happening amongst all the tragedy that the Green Flu had brought about. "They're bonding", Coach whispered. Rochelle was not so sure anymore, but she desperately wanted to believe it. "I hope so", she whispered back.

The survivors passed a gate and walked further. Suddenly they were surrounded by about eight heavily armed men. "Drop the weapons and hands up", one of them said. The survivors had no choice but to comply. "We caught ourselves some trespassers", the second of the men said. "Let's take them to the compound".

The survivors were herded into a small barn near a fortified looking building. "We'll be back for you later", the first man said. "Maybe then the two honeys can keep us some company" he smirked. Ellis angrily reacted that he would be dead before he let that happen. "That can be arranged", the man told him as he pistol whipped Ellis to the ground. Coach, Louis, Rochelle and Nick quietly sat down. Francis didn't say anything but was angry on the inside. He and his biker gang had often had quarrels with so-called survivalists, and this lot looked they were just that. Zoey feared what the men might do to them. She sat down to tend to the wounds on Ellis' face. She put an arm around him.

"Forgive my men their manners", they suddenly heard. A roughly 60-year-old man with an unkempt grayish-white beard signaled that his men should back off somewhat. "My name is Whittaker, and I take it you're trespassing on our land".


	4. Memories

**4: Memories**

Whittaker explained that he and his men were going to hold the seven survivors in the small barn for the time being. "We have to establish that you people aren't government spies before we even consider letting you out. You see, the government is behind this Green Flu thing. Population control, that's what this is. The UN agenda. Do you have any idea how many people are dead? And why do you think governments across the world downplayed this whole thing for so long? Simple! They wanted this to happen.

For now, you seven will stay here. We have some things to do tonight. There are rumors going around that the Green Flu has a built-in expiry date. And we've seen all sorts of government agents encroach on our terrain. Especially CEDA. And now the Army is bombing places all over. And the special infected are swarming. Something's up and it ain't good. Better safe than sorry, I say. We will we back later".

Zoey sat down next to Ellis and told him the cuts on his face were not as bad as they had first seemed. Ellis was still physically hurting from the pistol whipping one of Whittaker's men had given him. The seven were quiet for some time and Zoey thought about her life so far.

_She remembered happier times with her parents, how they had loved to dance and how much affection they had always shown each other. She thought of high school and her crush on the football team captain. But she had been a bit of a nerdy girl who loved games and movies and the football players liked the cheerleaders better. The football team captain never even bothered to acknowledge her._

_And then it happened. Her parents were starting to argue about her future. Her mother wanted her to go to university to become a doctor or a lawyer, and her father would always say that he thought Zoey could follow his career path and become a cop. The arguments became ever more heated and in her desperation Zoey often withdrew to her room and watched movies or played computer games. Zombie slashers like Left 4 Dead were always her favorite. She had never imagined actually ending up in one._

_Just before her eighteenth birthday her parents divorced and she went to live with her mother, though after only a few months went back to her father's apartment. Yet even separation didn't end the arguments as she would often overhear them quarrel on the phone. Zoey had started to dream of being an explorer and an archaeologist. To go on trips far away from her parents endless arguing which depressed her so much. And she had vowed to herself she would not make the mistake of getting into a relationship that she wasn't sure about._

_After the death of her parents she had fled the apartment and met up with other survivors. Francis, the biker, Louis the IT guy and an old Vietnam War veteran named William Overbeck. She had taken a liking to Bill, seeing him as something of a father figure. But when they had sought refuge on a bridge one of the generators gave way and Bill had sacrificed himself to keep the other three safe. She still remembered the firmness of purpose on Bill's face as he had jumped off the bridge to restart the generator. She still felt the loss and knew she couldn't handle this happening again._

_Ellis was such a sweet guy, a perfect Southern gentleman, and he was very cute, and even more so when he gave her his nervous looks. She admitted to herself she had feelings for him, but had to admit that she now realized they were worlds apart. She wanted to see the rest of the world, and he looked like he would be perfectly content with spending the rest of his life in or around Savannah. Zoey started to quietly sob when she realized the two of them could never be. What she feared the most is falling completely in love with him only for him to die shortly after. No, she was determined that she would suffer no more loss. But as she was trying to figure out a way to break the news to Ellis, she felt heart-broken._

Ellis saw the sadness on Zoey's face and started panicking within himself. What was she thinking right now? It must be her parents, or Bill, or both. Whatever it was, the look on her face made him feel bad for her. If only things were better. He started reminiscing about the good old days.

_Ellis, Dave and Keith had met up in primary school and they immediately became best friends. The three pranksters had a great time and essentially spent nearly all their time together doing all sorts of mischievous things. Keith especially had a knack for getting in trouble and then getting out of it again. Ellis fondly remembered the day Keith had actually gotten the phrase 'I am a moron' tattooed on his forehead. It had been a dare and Keith had gained two hundred dollars from people who had bet against him having the nerve to do it._

_The three of them had all developed a knack for fixing motorized vehicles and all three started to work at the automobile repair shop of Dave's father. They had taken to calling themselves the 'Bullshifters' and had procured matching shirts._

_They had never lacked attention from women. Ellis in particular was very popular with the local girls because of his looks and natural charm but though he had been on lots of dates, often taking them to Whispering Oaks Amusement Park, he had never felt anything special for any of his dates. To him, relationships were something that had been a 'far in the future' kind of thing. As long as there was fun to be had, he would not commit himself to anyone. And in fact, he now realized he had never gone further than 'third base' with any girl._

_And then the whole mess had started, first this Green Flu didn't seem too serious, but when a zombie horde threatened to overrun their neighborhood they had ran for the evacuation zone in a nearby hotel. And it was then that he had stopped for a second to look back at Dave who had fallen over only to see Dave overtaken by zombies. It was on the rooftop of the hotel that he and three other survivors had seen the last of the whirlybirds leave without them. Keith had made it, Ellis was sure of it. But he hadn't, and neither had Coach, Rochelle or Nick._

_At first Ellis had tried to keep his spirits up by telling the other three people with him stories about himself and his buddies, particularly Keith. Nick had gotten more and more annoyed with that, Ellis remembered. But meeting this girl changed everything. To him, this was not just an ordinary crush, this was love at first sight, maybe even destiny. Could something good possible come out of the seemingly endless tragedy that the Green Flu had caused? Ellis wasn't sure that a girl like Zoey could ever truly fall for him, she was from a big city up North and he was essentially a redneck. How could they ever be together? But he was determined to give it a try. I'm too involved now, he thought to himself. But how to tell her that he loved her?_

Coach tried to keep everyone's spirits up and Rochelle helped him to do so. But Nick was cursing out loud. "How the fuck did I end up in hick country when I could have been in Vegas? Even Atlantic City would have been better than this place." Francis was angry about his feeling of powerlessness and only Rochelle's presence made him feel a bit better about the situation. She had something that Francis particularly liked, though he could not define it. Louis was fearful that the survivalists would come in and do what the zombies hadn't managed to do so far, which was to kill all seven of them. Francis said that escaping would be difficult as the survivalists had likely rigged every door in sight and that there were likely land mines all over the place.

Zoey briefly smiled at Ellis, torn about what she had to do. Suddenly they heard noises not too far away, it sounded like explosions. "The Army's bombing again", Francis said. "You're right", Coach answered him. "I hate the Army", Francis opined. "Yes we know you hate everything", Nick sarcastically replied. Francis had a dirty look on his face and told Nick that he definitely hated him.

Nick shrugged it all off. He thought about his ex-wife again. And about the many girlfriends he had once had. One of them had once told him something that caused him to start drifting from city to city. He wanted to get away from them as far as he could. Gambling had been his thing, and conning people out of their money. There were so many suckers on the planet, they were just waiting to be conned. Nick had done very well for himself right up to about the previous year when his good luck started to desert him. He had gotten involved into more shady dealings and had once been arrested. Nick realized that he wasn't legally allowed to own a gun. But the other six survivors did not need to know anything about him.

Nick's thoughts about his past did not last long as the bombs seemed to be dropping ever closer to them. Explosion after explosion caused increasing panic amongst the seven survivors as it seemed they might well meet their end right there in this barn. After about ten minutes the bombing finally seemed to stop, but not before a major explosion very near to them shattered the barn they had been in. All seven had to duck for cover just like with the previous bombing run that had also been very close to them. When the noise died away they saw that their makeshift prison, the barn, had been as good as destroyed. But what was more important, the large compound that had likely been the survivalists headquarters had been reduced to a mangled heap of wood, brick and metal plates. The survivalists were nowhere to be seen.

"Let's get the hell out of here", Nick said. They all agreed to make a run for it and they quickly got up. But as they were about to leave, Ellis heard Zoey scream in terror. Ellis looked back and saw Louis lying still with his face towards the ground.


	5. Evacuation

**5: Evacuation**

All seven survivors feared that Louis was dead. Coach ran up to Louis and noticed a brick lying near where Louis was struck down. "He's still got a pulse", Coach exclaimed. After a few minutes Louis regained consciousness. Coach and Francis helped him back on his feet. For the time being the other survivors would have to take turns supporting him. Francis reminded everyone that they were still on survivalist ground and they couldn't be sure that all those 'crazies' were actually dead. Nick added that the group didn't have any weapons of any kind anymore. "What if we run into another horde", he said.

Coach suggested they check the few remaining buildings which were about a hundred yards away from them. And as good fortune would have it, one of them contained the survivalists' weapons cache. The seven survivors stocked up and prepared to leave.

Suddenly gunfire rang out behind them, the survivors had to duck for cover. "Them sons 'o' bitches are still alive", Ellis said. "Nice observation, Overalls. Thank you for your genius to be able to state the blindingly obvious", Nick snarled at him. Rochelle looked after Louis whilst the other five returned gunfire.

The duel between the survivors and the survivalists didn't last long. Unknown to the survivors, only two of the survivalists had survived the bombing run and both of them had been ensnared from behind by a group of Smokers. Coach did notice a different color of smoke in the air right where the survivalist gunfire had come from, but didn't give it too much thought as they had to resume their journey in a hurry.

Nick started complaining again about his 'bad fortune'. Coach told him to be quiet. Rochelle was now walking next to Zoey as Ellis took his turn to support Louis. "I noticed the tears in your eyes", Rochelle said. "Is it about Ellis?". Zoey confirmed Rochelle's observation. "I really like him very much. He's been very sweet and a perfect gentleman. But I don't know how much more loss I can take. Everyone that I once loved like my parents or Bill seems to get killed. I don't want that to happen to Ellis". Rochelle was concerned. Did this mean that Zoey thought that a match between her and Ellis could never be? The two had seemed so close.

Rochelle put an arm around Zoey. "I think I understand what you mean. My mother used to give me a lot of good advice about boys". Zoey interrupted her, "It can never be, and my heart is breaking over it". "Just promise me one thing", Rochelle answered, "Listen to your heart, if he's calling for you. I don't know where you are going in your life. But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye". Zoey didn't reply but Rochelle saw that she was choking back her tears.

Nick took his turn to support Louis as Francis still led the group towards the Lanier Bridge. It was there they hoped to get in contact with the Georgia safe zone. If only they would be able to find a radio or some other means of communication. Francis kept checking abandoned vehicles but they found nothing they could use. "I hate a world without working phones". What followed was a profanity laced rant about how easily all structures seemed to have crumbled with the advent of the Green Flu. No phones, little to no electricity, limited water supply etcetera. "I have to agree with you this time. Everything has fallen apart so suddenly", Nick said to Francis.

Coach and Ellis were behind the others. "Ellis, you've been so quiet for a long time now, what's going on", Coach asked him. Ellis seemed lost in thoughts to him. "Remember when I told you I should marry her", Ellis said to Coach, "I now realize that it's for real. I've never felt for any girl what I feel for Zoey. But I don't know how to say it to her".

Coach patted Ellis on the back. "Ever since we met you've basically done nothing but non-stop talking. I can't look into people's hearts but I reckon that you are serious because nothing else could explain your quietness since you met her. But am I wrong to say that you've already shared a moment or two of intimacy with her? Surely that's already something. But ultimately, you have to tell her about how you feel, even if that means risking rejection. But to be honest, I cannot imagine her rejecting you."

"Our night together wasn't all that intimate, I reckon she was just cold. I wish I had your confidence when it comes to Zoey", Ellis sadly remarked. "My confidence is all shattered. Maybe I should have said something during that night when she was curled up in my arms. Man, that made me feel so good. If there is to be a future after the zombies and all that, I want it to be her and me. But every time I try to say something words don't come out". "If you don't mind, I'm gonna say a quiet prayer for you and her", Coach told Ellis. Ellis thanked him. Coach, thinking to himself, figured that he might as well add a little request about coming across a functioning Burger Tank restaurant, only to immediately admonish himself for adding such trivial nonsense to such a serious issue.

"Lanier Bridge, right over there, Francis suddenly shouted. The seven survivors got together. "Let's go into that building right there", Coach suggested. Nick said that with their luck, the room would be crawling with zombies. "We ain't seen any zombies for hours, Nick", Coach said. "Exactly", Nick exclaimed, "No zombies anywhere, maybe those survivalists were on to something". Francis added that he too thought it was very suspicious that the 'vampires' seemed to have disappeared.

Inside the building, the survivors found several dead. "These were military", Coach said. "Looks like they got overrun and killed". Louis figured that where there was military, there was bound to be some kind of radio. And indeed there was. Louis and Ellis examined it and saw that it needed a few repairs. Suddenly a crackling sound filled the air, it was the radio and it worked. Louis tried all frequencies, and for over half an hour, there was no reply. But right as Nick demanded that Louis try harder, they heard something. It seemed like a voice. It could not be understood. Ellis tried adjusting the antenna. Another half an hour passed before the signal started to clear.

"Anyone there", Louis said. And then they heard the voice loud and clear. "It's coming from the other side of the bridge", the voice was overheard to say. "Listen, we are seven survivors here and we need to be evacuated", Louis pleaded. "Get to the other side of the bridge and we'll pick you up in less than an hour", the man on the other side said. But be there on time because we cannot delay our schedule. We're not too far from the bridge and we can lift you to the Georgia safe zone".

"Looks like we are about to get rescued", Coach exclaimed. "I don't hate getting evacuated", Francis added. The Lanier Bridge was quite long and there were tons of abandoned cars and other vehicles on it, including some large trucks. Coach instructed the group to stick together. Everyone agreed. Louis told the group that it would be easy if there were no zombies in their path. Rescue would be waiting right on the other side of the bridge. "Maybe all the zombies died", Ellis proclaimed.

Navigating through all the abandoned cars was not easy. The bridge seemed to be host to the largest car pile-up anyone had ever seen. Slowly but steadily the seven survivors managed to progress. There was less than half a mile to go. "Nothing can go wrong now", Nick said. "Finally I can get out of here". Coach suddenly stopped and waved to the rest of the group to do the same. "What's that strange rumbling noise", Rochelle wanted to know.

The seven survivors got the answer almost immediately. Seemingly out of nowhere three massive hulking Tanks appeared. "Shit", Nick said. "Anyone got any Molotov cocktails", Francis shouted. No one had any. All they had was guns. Zoey panicked because she remembered what had happened to Bill. Ellis was close to her but he was firing his gun at one of the Tanks. Coach and Rochelle positioned themselves to the left to focus on the Tank closest to them. With Francis, Louis and Nick in the middle and Ellis and Zoey on the right they seemed to have the Tanks covered. Nick cursed virtually non-stop about his luck.

Coach shouted encouragement to the others. "Keep pouring it on", he kept saying. The Tanks kept smashing cars into the direction of the survivors who kept having to retreat. In the distance a helicopter appeared. It landed just south of the bridge. Minutes seemed to become hours. Time was running out. Coach realized the helicopter would not wait forever. Two soldiers in the helicopter were firing rockets in the direction of the Tanks. "Oh great", Nick shouted. "If the Tanks don't kill us, these military clowns will with their trigger happy ways".

Two of the Tanks fell down and died, and the third was staggering from the endless gunfire and rocket fire it was exposed to. Just as it too died it smashed a last car into the direction of the survivors. "Let's go", Coach shouted. "Get to the chopper", Nick added. The survivors started to make a run for it. Smoke from the battle with the Tanks covered the last half a mile of the bridge. The survivors reached the platform and headed to the helicopter. "Thankfully that's over", Nick said, breathing heavily. Rochelle looked around and suddenly it struck her. "Where are Ellis and Zoey", she said with increasing panic clearly audible in her voice. She, Coach, Nick, Louis and Francis suddenly realized there were just five of them. "Can anyone see them", Rochelle wanted to know. But none of the five could. The two soldiers and the helicopter pilot reminded them that they had less than fifteen minutes before they had to leave. "The bridge will be blown up on schedule, we rigged it yesterday, there's nothing we can do about it", the sergeant in charge said. "We have to find them, quickly", Coach firmly stated.

_Zoey and Ellis kept firing on the last Tank as it seemed to die. But with its last remaining strength, the Tank managed to smash a car into their direction on the right side of the bridge. It hit both Ellis and Zoey head on. Coughing from all the smoke and fire around them, Ellis felt an excruciating pain in his right leg. His ankle seemed hurt, but what concerned him more is that he could not immediately find Zoey. He crawled around the smashed car only to find her lying there._

_ She was alive but it was clear she was badly hurt. "Zoey", Ellis shouted. "Zoey, can you hear me". Zoey was still conscious as she saw Ellis crawling up to her. Both of them were wounded and she felt weak. "Oh no", Ellis said, panicking. "Zoey, the whirlybird is here. We're gonna get rescued". Then he noticed the pool of blood that had formed beneath her. Blood was coming out of several of her wounds. He realized he had to stop her bleeding. He ripped off the top part of his overalls that had been tied around his waist and lifted Zoey up. He started binding up her wounds with the makeshift bandages he created from his overalls. One of the wounds, a large one on the right side of her body, worried him the most. Ellis firmly pressed the last bandage he had made against the wound, and tightly bound it._

_ "Zoey, we have to get to the whirlybird, the others are on their way already", he said, looking at her with tears in his eyes. He was gently cradling her body. She looked at Ellis. "I'm badly hurt", she said. He assured her it was going to be OK. Ellis softly touched her right cheek to wipe one tear away. She smiled at him, but he was despairing. There was no time to lose._

_"I'm gonna rescue you, Zoey."_

_ "You are so sweet, Ellis. You have been really nice to me."_

_"Save your energy, we got to get to the whirlybird"._

_"I'm not gonna make it. Ellis, you have to go. You have to leave me here. I lost too much blood. I'm gonna die."_

_"No, you'll be alright. And I can't leave you behind Zoey. I'm too involved now, I love you."_

_"Ellis, you have to go. We could've never been together. You have to go to the helicopter. It's not that I don't like you, I really do like you. You are sweet, caring and sensitive. But we're too different in the end. You can save yourself, and I'd die here happy knowing you were safe. Ellis you should not stay behind here with me, I won't make it much longer. Go." _

_Ellis tried to stop himself from crying but couldn't. He kept holding her body and touched her face with his hand. Between his tears he spoke to her "Zoey, I will not leave you behind. I love you and I'm gonna take you to the whirlybird. Then we're gonna get better and maybe we can do stuff together like ridin' horses and other things. Zoey, I love you. You can't ask me to leave you behind. I won't. I will not leave you for dead. I'm too involved now. But even if we can't be together, I will still carry you out of here". He kissed her on her lips. He wiped the last tears from both her face and his and then noticed she had slipped in to unconsciousness._

_Ellis didn't know for sure if she had heard him say the last words he had spoken. And the gravity of the situation now dawned o him even more. Promising to carry her out was easy. But doing it was going to be hard. As he tried to get up, he realized again the pain in his ankle. He screamed out loud. He was in no condition to even walk, let alone to carry Zoey to the whirlybird._

_"Hold on Zoey, don't you die, I can't live without you". He had to act quickly. He looked around but could see very little. And then he suddenly remembered. He reached under his shirt and pulled out an adrenaline shot he had saved the previous week, from before he had even met Zoey. It was the only option. He suspected he'd broken his ankle but he didn't care. He would risk being crippled for the rest of his life for her. He would die for her if needed. Ellis sighed and then drew a deep breath. He counted down from three and applied the adrenaline shot to his left arm._

_Suddenly his whole body seemed filled with energy, he was no longer aware of any pain. He got up, and took the unconscious Zoey in his arms. Walking was difficult but slowly he made progress. He continued to head towards the end of the bridge and kept repeating to her "I'm gonna save you Zoey, I love you", not realizing there was no way she could hear him._

Coach and Francis suddenly saw Ellis emerging from the smoke covering the bridge, he was carrying Zoey in his arms. Ellis was staggering and was clearly about to fall down. Francis picked up Zoey from Ellis' arms and Coach hurried to support Ellis. Rochelle and Nick also ran over to help. "Dammit Overalls, what happened out there", a concerned sounding Nick wanted to know. But Ellis felt weak, the adrenaline shot was wearing off and he felt severe pain in his ankle. As the helicopter took off, Ellis lost consciousness.


	6. Safe Zone

**6: Safe Zone**

The helicopter only just managed to get enough distance from the bridge before its occupants saw the bridge being blown up. The survivors overheard the pilot talking on the radio. "Picked up seven survivors from evacuation point, some of them wounded, one severely, emergency surgery likely needed".

One of the soldiers was also a medic and he replaced the makeshift bandages that Ellis had put on Zoey with real ones. The severe loss of blood that he saw concerned him but he didn't mention it because he didn't want to be responsible for a panic. The safe zone was not far away and soon the helicopter landed inside it. The survivors had seen from the air that the Georgia safe zone had been massive in size, and that there were many people. Coach, Nick, Rochelle, Francis and Louis were taken towards the decontamination rooms. Ellis and Zoey were both rushed to the nearest hospital.

_"Zoey", Ellis said."What's the matter with you?" Ellis saw Zoey sitting on the ground, crying and with her hands covering her face. Ellis was standing behind her. But she didn't respond to him calling out to her. He slowly edged closer to her. "Zoey? Are you OK? Why are you crying?", but she still didn't respond. He thought she looked a bit strange, her skin looked pale and her clothes were all torn up. And her fingers looked very weird. There was something red and black about them. Ellis started to panic, but still got closer to her. "Zoey, I'm here to rescue you, it's gonna be OK. We will make it, and then we can be together and…"._

_Ellis didn't get to finish his sentence, she had started to slowly get up and was making growling noises in his direction. She slowly turned around and then screamed loudly. Zoey had changed into an angry Witch. She charged at him, knocked him down and started clawing away. She slashed him open with her claws, his vision started to fade. Blood was gushing out of his wounds, finally she slashed his throat._

"Zoey! Nooooooooo!", Ellis yelled. A nurse rushed into the room and Coach followed her in. Both of them were concerned. "What's the matter, Ellis", Coach asked. Ellis realized he had just woken up from an altogether new nightmare. Ellis told Coach it had been a bad dream. "It was about the girl, wasn't it" the nurse said. Ellis wondered how she knew. The nurse explained that Coach had told the hospital staff about how he had saved Zoey. "You're a hero", the nurse added.

"Where is Zoey", Ellis asked. Coach started talking to him, "Boy, you were unconscious for two days. You broke your right ankle, sprained your left ankle, bruised several ribs and you got cuts all over your body. But you'll be fine, the doctor told us". The nurse left the two of them to talk and Ellis pressed Coach on Zoey. "She's in a critical condition and has been since we arrived here. She lost a lot of blood. Her wounds are healing but the blood loss is still causing complications. I'll be honest with you Ellis, it's touch-and-go."

Ellis tried to get up but Coach pushed him back on his hospital bed. "I gotta see her", Ellis said. Coach spent some time trying to persuade Ellis to wait but he saw the determination in Ellis' eyes. "OK. Hold on a few minutes, while I search for a wheelchair", Coach said.

Ellis wondered where his original clothes were. When Coach returned with a wheelchair he told Ellis all their clothes had been burned. Coach did give Ellis his mechanic hat which Coach had managed to save. The new clothes given to them would have to do. While Coach was pushing Ellis in the wheelchair he told Ellis about everything that had happened the past few days.

"First thing I did was sign all of us into the register. Wonderful system really. I found my daughter and her boyfriend. Francis found some of his biker buddies and Rochelle is with him, and with some of her family. Francis and Rochelle seem to be very close. Louis hooked up with some folks who worked for the same company as he did. That's the good news. Oh and Nick disappeared. You could say that is either good or bad news, depending on your views of him.

Also, rumor has it that the infection is dying out, like that survivalist dude said. Maybe he wasn't so crazy after all. The safe zone has re-established contact with nearby safe zones in other states. Looks like the devastation is enormous. Millions either dead or missing. It affects everyone still alive. And you undoubtedly want to hear more about how Zoey is doing. Well as I said it's touch-and-go. They operated on her and she's now in intensive care. They're keeping her in a coma. And just wait, I think we are there."

Coach pushed Ellis' wheelchair through a door into a small hospital room that had one bed. Ellis looked closely and recognized Zoey. There were some machines around her making consistent beeping noises. "We really shouldn't be here", Coach said, "but I arranged for a quiet visit. The nurses here are very understanding and they all think you're a hero for saving her. I'll be waiting outside. You have ten minutes."

Ellis felt very nervous. Though she couldn't hear him, he still found it difficult to talk to her. The wheelchair was right next to Zoey's hospital bed and Ellis reached for her left hand. He softly caressed her hand and talked to her. "Zoey? It's me, Ellis. I promised I would carry you from the bridge and I did." Ellis tried to keep his composure but failed. He cried and talked at the same time. "Like I told you on the bridge, I cannot leave you. Not unless you get better first. If you don't want to be with me then, I will respect that. But I'm kind of hoping you'll change your mind. I love you Zoey. I know that this whole tragedy has affected everyone still alive, but as I said I love you.

Ever since we met I've felt so much different about you than I have ever felt about anyone. You're an angel, Zoey. You're the purdiest girl I've ever met. Please give me a chance. I'd never hurt you. If you get better we can do all sorts of things together. Maybe you would like to ride horses with me or something. I do love horses, they are sweet, but not as sweet as you my darling angel. I hope you don't mind me calling you that. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Seems strange that I'm saying that, doesn't it. We hardly know each other. I promise I will visit you every day until you get better."

Ellis reached over and softly kissed her hand. He dried his tears and slowly rolled out of the room. Before he closed the door he looked back at her, she was still in a coma.

Coach pushed Ellis' wheelchair back to his hospital room. He helped Ellis back into bed. "I'll be back tomorrow", Coach promised him. "Now get some rest". Ellis fell asleep.

The next morning Coach ushered a young man into Ellis' room. "He's in here, now you be quiet and no pranks or anything, he's still recovering". Not much later Ellis awoke, and looked at the strange new figure. There was something familiar about him. The young man had red hair and was wearing a cap backwards. That cap looked very familiar indeed. "Howdy, Ellis", the young man said. "I found you though the register. I've looked for your name ever since I got here."

Ellis suddenly realized who was standing there. It was none other than his buddy Keith. Keith reached over and the two young men hugged each other. "Looks like you made it, bro'. You know what happened to Dave? I didn't see his name". Ellis told Keith what he had seen happen to Dave and the two were quiet for a moment. Keith was overwhelmed with emotion. The two talked about everything that had happened, Keith mentioned the rumors going around the safe zone. "I heard there are no more zombie sightings, the army guy I talked to this morning on the way here said they had no zombie reports for over a day now. But another thing, Ellis, who is this girl the nurses say you saved?"

Ellis told Keith about Zoey. Keith was impressed. "Imagine that, my buddy Ellis has another girlfriend and he saved her life" he laughed. Ellis said that Zoey was much more to him than 'just another girlfriend'. She was special. He couldn't describe it but he felt it. He was serious about being with her, if she wanted it. Keith had never seen Ellis so determined. He suggested to Ellis it would be a good idea to go outside to get some fresh air. Ellis got into the wheelchair and Keith pushed him.

Ellis introduced Keith to the other survivors from his group. Coach had already met Keith. Rochelle was amazed that Keith was a real person, and looked at Keith's face that was covered in scars. "Some of the stories must have been true", she thought. Ellis also introduced Keith to Francis and Louis. "There was one more in our group, his name is Nick, but he ain't around here no more. Ah guess he left".

The safe zone had a makeshift communications system which occasionally had broadcasts with newsflashes. Little news had been available in the previous days but slowly but surely some details started coming out. A news report confirmed no zombie sightings for over a day. Communications across the country were being re-established bit by bit but for the time being people would still have to stay inside the safe zone.

Ellis visited Zoey twice that day, once in the early afternoon, and again in the evening. Both times Keith accompanied him. Both times Ellis held her hand, softly touched her left cheek and repeated what he had said to her the day before. During the second visit that day he started wondering out loud if she would ever again be able to hear him. He despaired, maybe Zoey would never wake up. Or maybe she would wake up and then not want to be with him. All sorts of thoughts passed through his mind. The uncertainty drove him insane.

Before he went to bed, Ellis wheeled himself outside and looked at the stars. He had never been real serious about religion, despite his mother's best attempts. "I wonder if there is ever again going to be some kind of normalcy", he thought. "Can life ever go on after this tragedy? Everyone suffers the loss of family and friends." The scale of the tragedy overwhelmed him. And would he stand a chance with Zoey? He'd felt so good the first time he had put his arms around her. That was the best night he had ever had. But was she an unreachable dream? She was an angel, that's for sure. She might never recover. He softly prayed that she would be given the strength she needed so much. He vowed he would respect her wishes whatever they would be.

"Hi Ellis", he suddenly heard. He looked to his right and there stood Nick. "Listen, Overalls, I owe you an apology. I've not been very nice to either you or your girlfriend. How is she anyway, I heard she is in a coma?"

Ellis confirmed Nick's thought. Nick explained that he had done a lot of thinking. "After my divorce I had some girlfriends. One of them told me some seven years ago that she had gotten pregnant. I panicked. I didn't want anything to do with that kind of thing so I disappeared off the grid. I started drifting from city to city. I was a gambler, a con man if you will. I did pretty good until about a year ago.

You know, this whole thing with the zombies has got me thinking. It might well be too late but I want to see if I can find out whether what that girlfriend told me was true. What a moment for me to realize this. She and our child might well be dead now, for all I know. But as soon as they will allow travel, I'm going to try and find them anyway."

Listening attentively, Ellis gained a whole new appreciation for Nick. He was not such an obnoxious type after all, he too had been suffering. "For what it's worth", Nick said, "I hope that Zoey will recover, and I hope that the two of you can get something going". Ellis told Nick that Keith had appeared that day. "You still wanna wring his neck", Ellis asked. "Nah", said Nick, "Got more important things to do".

The two men shook hands and Nick was about to leave. "Oh wait", Nick said, "I almost forgot. I have something for you. Something I've carried with me all these years, and I reckon you can put it to better use than I ever could." Nick showed Ellis a little box which had two items in it. "This one was mine", he said, pointing at the one item nearest to Ellis. And the other one…".

Nick further explained why he had decided to give the items to Ellis. As he prepared to leave he said "We'll meet again, Overalls. Hopefully in happier times". "Goodbye Nick", Ellis said. Ellis felt overwhelmed. That was some gift Nick had left him with. And Ellis realized that he knew exactly what he was going to use the items for. The next day he would first try to find out more about his family, and then he would go and see Zoey.


	7. A New World

**7: A New World**

It was getting light outside, Ellis had been awake for some time and he was thinking about many things. The door to his hospital room opened and in came the nurse that had been taking care of him. "Your buddy is waiting for you outside, shall I call him in?" Ellis nodded and Keith soon entered the room. "Good morning Ellis", Keith said. Ellis explained his plans for the day to him and Keith volunteered to help his buddy. "Let's go down to the register. That would be the best place to search for any family. And guess what, this morning, once again no reports of any zombies anywhere."

Keith pushed Ellis' wheelchair out of the hospital. The two had plenty of stories to catch up on, and Ellis also told Keith about what he wanted to do once Zoey woke up, if ever. Ellis had definitively committed himself to this course of action. Keith thought to himself that he had never seen Ellis so determined and certain about something, and of course he would agree to help in any way he could.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the building where the register was housed. Ellis explained his situation to the clerk that came to help him. He gave them his name, birth date and also everything he remembered about his immediate family. It took some time for the clerk to find anything. Ellis asked how many people had survived, and the clerk wasn't too sure, but did indicate that he thought that the survival rate was higher than fifty percent, and since not everyone would have reached a safe zone, it could be even higher than that. But it would certainly not beat seventy percent. Both Ellis and Keith were quiet for some time after hearing that. Ellis was shocked at the devastation the so-called Green Flu seemed to have caused. He thought to himself "So much death, how can there ever be joy in life after this? And how could he ever think about going anywhere with Zoey, if she ever did recover? She had seen her parents die, could she ever experience happiness again?" But Ellis was determined, "Life must go on, we owe it to those we lost. They would want us to have happiness too."

"Let's see", the clerk said, "I've got a lady here with the same surname as you, matches the birth date as well. She and her daughter are in the safe zone. "My sister is here too", Ellis said to Keith. "Yeah, my parents are still alive as well", Keith said. Ellis remembered how his father had died in an accident some years ago and how badly affected his mother had been. And how his mother always told him he looked almost exactly like his father. She would always call him "her little boy". In the hours that followed Ellis found more and more of his family in the register, cousins, aunts, uncles and even his grandmother from his mother's side. But it was also clear that not everyone had made it. His uncle Jimmy was reported missing. Ellis fondly remembered how uncle Jimmy had looked like his hero, race car driver Jimmy Gibbs jr. The real Jimmy Gibbs was dead, that Ellis knew for sure.

The clerk gave Ellis and Keith directions, and they used the transport service to go find his family. It wasn't long until they arrived where they needed to be, and Ellis nervously rang the doorbell of the apartment. After a few seconds the door opened and there was his sister Jennifer. "Hi Jen", Ellis said. "Ellis! You made it!", she exclaimed. She shouted into the apartment "Mom, come quickly! Mom! Ellis is here!". A middle-aged brown-haired woman appeared in the hallway. "Oh my God, my little boy, you're alive!", his mother exclaimed in a state of near shock. "Mommy", Ellis cried out. She invited Ellis in, and Keith as well. She remembered Keith very well, as she had often been called out by neighbors and other people to come and pick Ellis and his buddies up after they'd been up to some mischief. But all she could get out of Ellis about his other buddy, Dave, was that Dave hadn't made it.

Ellis explained how he and six other survivors had been flown in to the safe zone some days ago. He had been in the hospital with a broken ankle, and that's why he was in a wheelchair for now. His tearful mother told him how she had almost given up hope, and had actually stopped visiting the register for fear of bad news about him. Ellis asked about other relatives and got confirmation of what he already heard from the clerk at the register. Plenty of cousins, aunts and uncles were still alive. And grandma too, but she was away visiting one of her friends that had also survived.

"You know, my buddy Ellis here has a love interest in the hospital", Keith suddenly said. Ellis gave him an angry look as if Keith had betrayed a secret. Keith put his hand in front of his mouth and realized his mistake. Ellis' mother became very curious and wanted to know more about this girl Keith had spoken of. Ellis' face turned all red and his sister teased him about it. Finally he did tell his mother about Zoey. "But she isn't really my girlfriend, mom. We hardly know each other. I will say she is special, so unlike any of the girls you ever saw with me. If she ever recovers, I'd love to take her places, do all sorts of things with her. But mom, can there ever be any love in the world after all that has happened?".

A tear streamed down Ellis' right cheek and his mother pulled out a handkerchief to wipe it off. "You can't fool me, Ellis", his mother said to him. "I've known you for over twenty-three years. I can see the determination in your eyes. It reminds me of your father, he had a similar look in his eyes when we had only just met. I've never forgotten it. And I do think that you should act on your feelings. Be a gentleman, my little boy. Remember what I taught you."

Coach, Louis and Rochelle went to the hospital in the late afternoon to check up on Ellis and Zoey. They found that Ellis had left earlier that day. "He's down at the register, looking for family", a nurse told them. Coach figured they would check up on Zoey without Ellis, whom he had intended to take with them. When the three arrived at the intensive care department they saw a flurry of activity in front of the room where Zoey was being treated.

A nurse recognized Coach from his earlier visits and ran up to him. "The doctors are in there right now, there's a very sudden and spectacular improvement in her condition. She's not quite awake yet but the doctors think it could be any moment". Rochelle and Louis embraced each other at hearing the good news. Coach quietly muttered "Thank you Lord" before expressing his joy to the nurse. Coach remembered that his grandmother had once told him to "pray harder, because it ain't workin'" and he had spent much of the previous evening doing just that. Coach said to Louis and Rochelle that the three of them should go and tell Ellis about this. "First we will get something to eat because I am starving", Coach exclaimed. "Then we will keep watch at Ellis' room. And one of us needs to stay here to see if there is any news on Zoey". After their dinner, Louis headed back to sit near Zoey's room while Coach and Rochelle headed to Ellis' room.

Coach queried Rochelle about Francis. She told Coach about Francis and his biker buddies. "They're not bad men. Francis, deep down, is actually a very nice guy. He's promised to take me for a ride on his bike once this whole thing is over." Coach considered Rochelle's news a good omen. It was now past seven o'clock in the evening.

Coach and Rochelle were busy talking when they suddenly saw Ellis' in his wheelchair now being pushed by a young woman they didn't know. Another woman walked next to Keith. Ellis introduced Coach and Rochelle to his mother and sister. "Pleased to meet you", Coach said to them, "We need every bit of good news we can possibly get".

The six of them spend some time talking. Coach mentioned his daughter and her boyfriend, Rochelle mentioned Francis and Keith said he had been staying with his parents who had gotten evacuated at about the same time as him. Ellis wanted to ask Coach and Rochelle if there was any news about Zoey. But just as Coach wanted to give Ellis the news, a nurse alerted them to a news broadcast and they went to a nearby hall to view it on the television. The news broadcast mentioned how there had been no reports of zombies for nearly two days. Also, communications were being increasingly restored across the South and even across the Mexican border. It would clearly still be some time before people would be allowed to travel outside the safe zones again, but according to the reporter the end of the nightmare was in sight.

Louis entered the hall where the news broadcast was shown on the television and headed towards his fellow survivors. Coach told Ellis that Louis had agreed earlier to stay near Zoey's room for any updates on her status. The last Coach had heard was that Zoey's condition had been improving. Louis confirmed what Coach said, "She might wake up any time now, doctors say". Ellis could hardly contain himself. He wanted to go and see her immediately. Coach suggested that Keith should take him there, while the rest of them would stay behind for the time being. Ellis' mother was very interested in seeing this girl that they had talked about, but as her daughter was about to get up to follow Ellis, she told her daughter that it would be best if Ellis went with only his best friend to accompany him. "I know what my little boy is up to", she thought to herself. "And if this girl was going to wake up, the last thing he needs is me there to cause him embarrassment or to interfere with what he wants to do". Ellis' mother smiled within herself that she had guessed her son's intentions without him ever even mentioning them. Her little boy was never any good in keeping things secret from her. She could wait until the next day.

Ellis got more and more nervous the closer Keith pushed his wheelchair to the intensive care department. The department was quiet, there were few people about. Some nurses passed back and forth. Just as Ellis and Keith arrived a doctor came out of the room. He recognized Ellis. "She's asleep. Her condition is vastly improved, and we can't explain why, but something must have happened. I've never seen such an improvement in such a short time. You should come back tomorrow."

The doctor left to see other patients, and Keith wanted to take Ellis back to his room. "No", Ellis said. "I need to be with her, if only for a few moments". Keith agreed to keep watch and to use whatever tricks he could think of to keep any nurses or doctors away from the room.

Ellis wheeled himself into Zoey's room. He put his wheelchair right next to her bed. "Hi Zoey", he said. "I don't think you can hear me yet but I got things I need to say. In fact, I got something I want to give to you". He reached out and held her left hand. He caressed her fingers. He felt his heart beating faster. "She's might not even be awake tonight and already I'm a nervous wreck", he thought to himself. He decided to lift himself up from his wheelchair, and he reached over to give her a kiss.

He had closed his eyes the moment his lips touched her soft left cheek and he found himself completely overwhelmed by the moment. As he was about to sit back down in his wheelchair, he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were looking at him. At first he gasped for breath. He recovered from the shock and asked her "Zoey? Can you hear me?". At first he wasn't sure if she could, but he imagined he saw her softly nodding at him. It made him even more nervous than before. "Zoey, it's me, Ellis. Do you remember what happened?"

_And then, for the first time in many days, he heard her voice. It was like the voice of an angel. She spoke very softly and he could hardly hear her at first. "Hello Ellis. It looks like we both made it." Ellis, in his shocked and overwhelmed state, started telling her about all the things that had happened. Zoey thought Ellis was very incoherent with what he said to her, but she listened intensively anyway. She enjoyed listening to him, even when he kept rambling on. She looked at him and thought that there was something more than just nervousness about him. She now vaguely remembered what he had told her on the bridge before she had lost consciousness._

_"Zoey, I'm so glad that you're gonna get better. I thought we lost you. Zoey I don't know… I wanted to say something… but I don't know if this is a good moment… you're only just awake…". Ellis kept talking nervously for a few more minutes before she decided to interrupt him. "I'm so sorry, Ellis. I'm so sorry I tried to push you away. I was gonna push you away out of fear". Ellis' heart sank and he despaired at what he feared was coming next._

_"I was afraid I was gonna lose you, Ellis, and after losing my parents and losing Bill I couldn't bear to lose another person dear to me."_

_"But Zoey, I would never leave you. I really want to do so many things together. I can… I think… I mean I would take you anywhere. We barely even know each other but I'm too involved now. I… emm… not sure this is the appropriate moment to say this."_

_Zoey smiled at him, and thought to herself how cute he looked when he was nervous. However, it wasn't his good looks that attracted her to him. It was something else. And though she loved how he was like a devoted puppy around her right now, it wasn't that either. She felt very close to him in spirit, they had shared loss and tragedy together, she felt they were kindred spirits. And now for the first time she realized that she was deeply in love with him._

_Ellis was still trying to find the right angle to say the thing he wanted to say the most. "Zoey, I just wanted to say you're the purdiest girl I've ever met and… I'm so nervous… I'm sorry… I would never try to… I would never hurt you. I mean, all of this what's happened is so bad, and it makes you think if anything good could ever come out of it." Ellis started audibly gasping for breath. And then suddenly he figured that he should just say it to her now. "Now is as good a time as ever", he thought._

_"Dear Zoey, I don't know how you feel about me, but I have to tell you this. I love you Zoey. And I couldn't bear being without you. When I said I would take you anywhere I meant it. If you would give me a chance. My darling angel, can I call you that? I think I called you that on the bridge. I also said on the bridge that I would die for you if necessary, and I meant it. I could not leave you behind there and I cannot leave you here without knowing."_

_Ellis took off his mechanic cap, fumbled around in his pocket and produced the little box that Nick had given him the day before. Zoey was now starting to feel nervous herself. Ellis felt his heart beat even faster than only minutes before. "Zoey, I don't ever wanna lose you again. I love you so much. Zoey, I want to take you anywhere you want. I might just be a simple guy from Savannah, without much to offer but I need you and I'm kind of hoping you need me too. Will you marry me?". And right at that moment he showed her the red and blue sapphire rings in the little box._

_She felt overwhelmed. Where had he gotten those rings? It took a few seconds for her to regain her wits but to Ellis it felt like hours were passing by. Ellis had closed his eyes for a moment. He'd done it, he'd laid out all his cards on the table, and now it would lead to the inevitable rejection. At least he would get closure, he thought._

_Zoey felt overcome with emotion, and she looked him deep into his eyes, he was crying. "Sweet, sweet Ellis. I knew from the moment I saw you here tonight you wanted to ask me something. I think I'm now supposed to say that I don't know what to say. But I do know what to say. Ellis, I never want to be away from you again. I need you too Ellis. I want to be with you forever. My answer is yes."_


	8. North & South

**8: North and South**

Ellis sat totally still for minutes, he could hardly believe that Zoey had said yes. "Can it really be true", he thought. He looked directly into her beautiful green eyes. She smiled at him and he felt himself melting away. This feeling was like nothing he had ever had before. He had never been serious about anything in his life. His mother had often admonished him for his carefree attitude and what she perceived as his lack of seriousness. And yet here he was, at what could well be the start of the rest of his life.

Zoey too was quiet for a moment, and she looked at Ellis. His baby blue eyes were staring at her. Now that he wasn't wearing his mechanic cap she could clearly see his somewhat messy and curly brown hair. He was very handsome with his cap off. She was the first of the two to break the silence. "Ellis… Ellis… you can talk to me… Ellis are you there?"

Ellis suddenly realized that he was still holding Nick's little box with the rings in it. "I'm… I'm… ehhh… I don't know… emmm… oh yes I was going to give you this. Is it OK if I put in on your left hand? I mean with the machine and the wires and blood plasma thing on your right side?" Zoey nodded to him and saw him smiling at last. Finally Ellis' nerves calmed down and he took her left hand, softly caressed it and took the red sapphire ring out of the box, and slowly slid it on her ring finger. "I will have them all cleaned up and all that but there was no time and I didn't expect…".

She interrupted him again, "It's beautiful, Ellis. Can you put the other one between my fingers? I can't use my right hand but I want to do this. Ellis did what she asked him. Then he extended his right hand and slowly she managed to put it on his finger. He started his next sentence "I would like to…" but then decided to lift himself up out of his wheelchair and reached with his lips to hers and they kissed. It lasted but fifteen seconds but to Ellis it seemed like forever in heaven. Ellis sat himself back down. He held her hand. She told him he had no reason to be nervous around her. "You weren't so nervous the first night when I slept in your arms, back in that safe room. But you look very cute when you're nervous", she giggled.

Ellis then started to tell her how he had gotten the rings. "They were a gift from a friend". Zoey was incredulous and asked if that friend was Keith. "No. It's someone you know. In fact, he was one of our survivor group. I doubt you would believe it". Zoey was thinking to herself who could it have been, it was certainly not Francis, and it could not be Coach or Louis, nor Rochelle… but that left… Nick? Ellis confirmed it. "Wow", she said. "I never expected that". Ellis added that Nick had said sorry for his behavior, and that Nick was going to look for a ex-girlfriend that might have been pregnant when he had left her.

Zoey was starting to feel very tired. She had been as overwhelmed as Ellis though not nearly as nervous. It all felt so strange, two people who basically hardly knew each other, yet were both deeply in love with one another. It made no sense, not in a world of tragedy and loss, but yet it felt right in every way. Zoey thought that if her dorm roommate Fiona from university heard about it, if she had survived that is, she would not believe it. Zoey, a typical Northern girl with a Southern boy? No way.

"Ellis, I don't want you to go away but I think I need to rest now. And you too. Don't forget to come back tomorrow because we have so much to talk about". "I will", he promised. It was right at this moment that the doctor came into the room with an apologetic looking Keith behind him. "I couldn't keep them out any longer", Keith said. Zoey looked at the young scar-faced man with the red hair and Ellis told her that it was the Keith she might have heard about. The doctor told her she needed to get some rest, and was about to order Ellis of the room before he noticed the ring on her hand, and then the one on his hand. Immediately he started to apologize, "I'm sorry… I didn't interrupt anything did I… your friend here did his best to keep me out of this room… I'm sorry". "I was about to back to my room anyway… we both need rest", Ellis told him. The doctor kept apologizing and promised to be back the next day to check up on her progress. Ellis said goodbye to Zoey and she waved at him. "See you tomorrow sweet Ellis". She fell asleep almost immediately.

As Keith pushed Ellis back in his wheelchair, he laughed and patted Ellis on the head. "I guess she said yes, from the look on your face". Ellis told him that it felt so right but he still had difficulty believing it himself. "Imagine that", Keith laughed, "My buddy Ellis is going to get married. So you decided to skip the dating stage eh? I'm totally jealous of you, man, she is very pretty". "Well, first dating days are over, I mean that the moment was right for this. It makes no sense but that's why I trust it". "There's only one thing I wanna know right now Ellis, where's your cap? I mean you look so strange without it, I've hardly ever seen you without a cap". Ellis realized suddenly he had taken it off and hadn't put it back on. It was still in Zoey's room. But that was just fine with him.

At the urging of Ellis' mother the rest of the survivors and she and her daughter had gone back to their temporary homes. While Ellis and Keith were away, she had told the others that they should all wait until the next day. They agreed to that, but none of them had been aware that Zoey had actually woken up.

When Ellis' mother and sister visited him the next morning they got the news. His mother burst out in tears and hugged her son. "I knew you were up to something. Oh my little boy, you've become such a handsome man, just like your father was. I still miss him so much. And when are we going to meet her?" Ellis' sister Jennifer also gave him a big hug. "My little brother has finally grown up", she laughed, "I never expected you to get so serious. And now you're getting married before me!"

Keith arrived not much later, and Ellis said it was time to go visit Zoey. Just as they passed through the main hallway to the intensive care department, they came across some familiar faces. Coach, Rochelle, Louis and Francis were there. Ellis greeted Francis, who expressed his hatred for hospitals but that he had come to check up on Zoey. Rochelle was the most perceptive of the four and pointed at the ring on Ellis' right hand. "I haven't seen you wearing that ring before". They all stopped for a moment as Ellis explained what had happened the previous night. Rochelle and Coach each gave him a hug, and Louis and Francis shook his hand. "I don't hate this", Francis told him. Rochelle put her arm around Francis, and whispered to him "Looks like they will beat us to it". Coach was especially happy as he and Rochelle had put in some effort to try and push the two young survivors towards each other.

The doctor and some of the nurses were standing at Zoey's bed as the door opened. Keith pushed Ellis into the room. The doctor turned around and saw the young man coming in. "I reckon that you had something to do with all of this", he said. Much to the delight of all present the doctor declared that Zoey's recovery was going miraculously fast and she could be moved out of intensive care. "The room next to yours is available", he said to Ellis.

Zoey was very happy to see the other survivors. Nick was not there but Ellis had already told her why. Coach promised that he, Louis, Rochelle and Francis would keep coming back to visit them in the hospital, and how he hoped the group would keep in contact even after that. The four of them left after about an hour. Ellis' mother had been very happy to see her future daughter-in-law but she wanted to give her son some time alone with her. They would need to talk about many things, she figured. "We will also be back later", she said to Ellis. She then dragged her daughter Jennifer out of the room with her and Keith followed them. The doctor and the nurses also left.

"Hi sweet Ellis, you came back again", Zoey smiled at Ellis. "I will never leave you alone, you know that. I will always be there if you need me", Ellis smiled back at her. "I need you now, Ellis". "I'm here", he said. She reached with her left hand under her pillow, and she put his mechanic cap on her own head. He smiled some more at her and told her it looked good on her. They spent some time just looking at each other, and both of them felt like they were falling ever deeper in love.

Ellis asked her if she would be willing to move in with him and his family, until they could get their own place just as soon as the authorities would allow people back out of the safe zone. "Yes, I think that's the best idea. But there are things I need to do". Ellis saw that she was trying to hold back her emotions and offered the fresh handkerchief he had in his pocket. "Sweet Ellis, you're so caring. I need to do things… I need to get closure. I have to go back to my father's apartment, and not just to pick up some things. And also, I want to ask veteran's organizations if they know any family Bill might have had. You never saw Bill alive, but you know he is the one who sacrificed himself to keep Louis, Francis and myself safe. I owe it to him". "Ah reckon the Veteran's Administration is the place to go, if it's still standing", Ellis said. "Zoey, I will go up North to do these things with you, just as soon as we both get better. It might take some weeks with my ankle and all that."

Ellis started telling her about his life, and how he had been on so many adventures, driving cars, riding horses, and generally spending lots of time outdoors with his buddies. Zoey then told him she had been so wrong about him. She had figured she was the adventurous type, the confident Northern girl and he the Southern boy who had hardly ever left his home city. "Now I realize I'm the one who always stayed at home, indoors, locking myself up to watch movies, which I also did in my university semester. You've seen and done so much more than I ever have. And I want to do all these things with you. I've never been on a horse in my life". Ellis' eyes started lighting up and he promised to teach her to ride. "There's another place I want to take you", Ellis said. "And that's Whispering Oaks Amusement Park, I used to love to go there. I hope they reopen it". And next spring…

Several weeks passed and during this period the authorities announced that they were going to start cleaning up the mess the Green Flu had caused. State authorities in Georgia were going to start with Savannah. People would be given the opportunity to return home, which most who had survived did. Cemeteries would be replaced with memorial parks, and many other measures were announced. It was going to be a whole new world, and it would take some time to get back to normal, as far as that was possible. There were going to be many tributes and memorials and also much remembrance.

Ellis' mother moved back into her house in Savannah, and Ellis and Zoey moved in with her and Ellis' sister. It was a temporary arrangement until they could get a place of their own. It was now midway December and both Zoey and Ellis had fully recovered from their physical wounds.

They were sitting on the couch, and she was curled up in his arms. Nothing made her feel more comfortable than that. And Ellis loved holding her, they would often look and smile at each other. To Ellis, her green eyes became ever more beautiful. She often would run her fingers through his hair whilst he enjoyed caressing her hands and face. She was wearing his mechanic cap again. He repeated his promises to her to take her to all the places he had once been to and to teach her to ride a horse. "You're forgetting something important", she teasingly said to him. Ellis turned all red and felt embarrassed and started to apologize before she owned up to just playing around with him. She was now wearing the ring on her right hand. "Next spring", she said to him, smiling. "Next spring", he said to her, still red-faced.

Ellis then told her how it had been arranged for Keith's father to clean up and adjust their rings before the wedding, Keith's father was a jeweler. And Ellis had more news for her, he and Keith had agreed with Dave's father that they would take over the automobile repair shop they had worked at. Dave's father would help them get the business started up again the next year, but would no longer be involved in day-to-day activities. The loss of his son had made it impossible for him to do so.

That night, with his mother and sister present, Zoey and Ellis watched a news report on TV about Philadelphia. It had been one of the first places to be evacuated. The city authorities and the state of Pennsylvania had now decided to demolish some of the inner city apartment blocks to start the rebuilding process. "We have to go", Zoey said to Ellis, "My dad lived there". Ellis agreed that they would leave at first opportunity. "I've never been up North", he told her. "If we get there, I know the way", she said. The two agreed to go to the nearby airport and check the schedule for flights the next day. Some airports had reopened and there were flights going to several places already.

The next day they arrived at the airport, and discovered they could get a flight to Philadelphia that very day. Ellis said goodbye to his tearful mother who told him she was very proud of him, and to Zoey she wished all the strength she needed. As they waited for the plane to leave, Zoey grabbed hold of his right hand. "I need you now Ellis, I'm not sure I can control all my emotions when we get there". "I'm gonna be there for you all the way, Zoey". "I love you so much, Ellis, and I really appreciate that you are coming with me, I need to do this". "Zoey, I'll always be there when you need me". The plane was now in the air. She leaned over to him, thinking about what she would have to face in Philadelphia, he wrapped his arms around her and told her he loved her.


	9. Ghosts of the Past

**9: Ghosts of the Past**

The airplane landed in a Philadelphia covered in snow. Ellis had never before experienced such cold. Though both were wearing the winter coats his mother had given them before they left, Ellis shivered. Zoey briefly put her arms around him. She was more used to how cold it could get up North sometimes. Ellis told her he'd never been this cold, and he'd never seen so much snow.

Because the subway system in Philadelphia had not been fully restored yet, Ellis and Zoey had to take a bus to the city center, where her father's apartment still was. During the bus ride, Ellis began to notice that Zoey was breathing heavily, she couldn't be tired so it had to be something else. He pulled her close to him to let her know that he was there for her. It was clearly visible from the bus that parts of Philadelphia had been badly damaged during the period of the Green Flu. Fires had raged, wanton destruction likely caused by a combination of the zombie apocalypse and criminal elements who had temporarily gained a free hand. Order had been restored since.

"This is where I used to live", Zoey told Ellis. The apartment block they had arrived at was still standing, but it had been sealed. It was one of the apartment blocks condemned to destruction by the city authorities. "Are you OK, dear", Ellis asked her. "I'll be fine", Zoey said, but Ellis didn't believe her. Zoey held his hand tight and pulled him towards a black door. "But there's no one here", Ellis said to her. She rang the bell anyway and the door was opened. "But… it can't be… Zoey? Is that you? You're still alive!".

Ellis looked at the elderly man who obviously recognized his fiancée. "Ellis, this is the janitor of our apartment block", she said to him. "Is this your brother or something? I never knew you had a brother, I always thought you were an only child. I'm so sorry about your parents". Zoey told the janitor that Ellis wasn't her brother, but the man she was going to marry. "Zoey, you're breaking my heart", the janitor smiled at her. "Anyway, I gather you would want to get into your father's apartment. It's already been cleaned out, apart from some of your family's possessions that I was able to save before the cleanup crew came. I'll give them to you when you go. Here's the key. But be careful, the building is condemned. You're not insured if you go in."

Zoey gratefully took the key and led Ellis up several flights of stairs. Arriving at the apartment she sighed. "Zoey, you don't have to do this if you don't want to", Ellis said to her, holding her tightly against him. "I know Ellis, but I have to, I already told you this". The floorboards in the apartment creaked as the young pair entered the abandoned apartment. Zoey was audibly starting to sob as she looked around. Ellis held her hand and made sure she could see him the whole time. "This is where it happened", she said to him, choking in her tears as she pointed at the dried blood on the wall near the living room door. "After my father shot himself, I picked up the pistols and ran, and this is the first time I'm back". She cried and he held her head against his chest.

After a few minutes she led him towards what had been her room. Most of what had been there, was gone. There was one small picture still hanging in a corner. It was a picture that had reminded her of better times, of her parents' tenth wedding anniversary. There was a little girl in the picture, smiling between her parents. "I was just six years old", Zoey said. "This is the happiest memory I have. I can't believe the picture is still here. I want to take this with me, Ellis. I need a happy memory, because I can't leave this apartment just thinking of nothing but death like I did the last time I left". Ellis didn't know what to say and just pulled her close to him. She was still crying, but signaled to him she wanted to go. Ellis held her hand as they left the apartment. Zoey knew that she would never return.

Zoey and Ellis returned the key to the janitor. "You're likely the last people to get in the building", he said. "They're gonna pull it down soon, probably next week". The janitor also handed her a small suitcase, which contained some papers and small items that he had managed to save from the apartment. He had told her he had gone into every apartment doing this for every family, in case someone would come back. "One more thing, someone… now what was her name again… she came around here a couple of times, she asked about you. Oh yes, here it is". The janitor handed Zoey a piece of paper that contained a name and an address. "She claims to know you from university, the day before yesterday she told me she would return to her parents in Wisconsin, or something". Zoey and Ellis bade the janitor farewell.

As they walked towards the bus station, Ellis asked Zoey who had left that note. "It's Fiona, my dorm roommate from university. We always used to watch movies together. She left her address. I will write her when we get back to Savannah. She might the only one that I used to go around with that survived". Ellis felt sad for Zoey because he knew that she had been an only child, just like both her deceased parents.

"I've got another address, Ellis, another address we need to go to". Ellis remembered he had suggested they visit the Veteran's Administration office in Philadelphia. They had been walking for twenty minutes when Ellis saw a large building. It was Mercy Hospital, it seemed busy. "The Veteran's Administration office should be right around the corner", Zoey told him. They walked on to the Veteran's Administration office and the two of them entered the building. After about fifteen minutes they were called into a small room by an officer.

Zoey explained to the officer that she was looking for the family of William Overbeck, who had served in the Vietnam War, and who had stayed in the city for some time. "Yes we have this name in our records. But as far as we know, there's no family. Overbeck had no children". Zoey explained that Bill, as she referred to him, had helped her and two others escape from the city during the Green Flu. And that Bill had sacrificed himself to keep her and the two others safe. "All I can do is record your details, in case someone contacts us", the officer told them. Zoey felt dejected at hearing this but nevertheless she and Ellis left their details behind.

As they walked outside, Zoey cried again. "He saved me, and there's no way I can repay him or anyone for it", she sobbed. Ellis tried to comfort her, "If we just remember him in some way, I think that would already be something". "Thank you for being here with me, sweet Ellis. And yes we will remember him. This I will promise him right now, if he could hear us". She tightly grasped his hand and didn't let it go until they reached the hotel they had reserved a room in. Before they went to bed, she took his hands and looked him in the eyes. "I'm ready, Ellis, ready to go home. Ready for the rest of our lives". She fell asleep in his arms. Their plane would leave the next morning.

Ellis and Zoey returned to Savannah. Christmas and New Year's Day were low key events throughout the country and indeed most of the world. After some discussion with Ellis' mother the pair settled on the date for their wedding. It was to be March 19, a Friday. There were just over two months to go.

Ellis and Keith reopened the automobile repair shop that they now owned. Business was slow in the beginning, but started to pick up soon. Rochelle introduced Zoey to the director of the news station that she had worked for, and Zoey was able to start working as a production assistant. During lunch on her first day, Rochelle told Zoey that she had moved in with Francis, and that Francis and some of his biker buddies had formed a security force that would patrol deserted areas.

Rochelle explained that it was a dirty job, and potentially dangerous, so that's why the authorities agreed to let people like Francis do it. Many people with some sort of criminal record would be offered a fresh start and Francis was to be one of them. Also, Rochelle told Zoey that Louis had moved back North to take up a management level position at his old IT company and that Coach had left his old job as a football coach behind to open up his own restaurant, Coach Burger. Where Nick was, no one knew.

Time flew by and soon it was already March. Six days before their wedding Ellis and Zoey still shared a room in his mother's house. They would have their own place soon, but not before their wedding. The doorbell rang. Ellis went to open the door and a young woman was standing there. "Hi, I'm looking for Zoey, my dorm roommate". "You must be Fiona, then", Ellis said to her. Ellis let her in. Zoey sprang up and raced to embrace Fiona. "Zoey, you look so good, I never thought that I would see you again". "Fiona, I'm so happy to see you".

Zoey introduced Ellis as her fiancé. Fiona explained to Zoey that she had received Zoey's letter and the open invitation to come and see them in Savannah. "I can't believe you ended up here, and now you're getting married too", Fiona said. When Ellis briefly left the room Fiona whispered to Zoey that she was jealous of her, because Ellis was so handsome and seemed so sweet". "I do love him so much", Zoey said. "And he saved my life, in more than one way. It's almost like it is destiny". Zoey and Fiona embraced several times, and she was offered a room to stay until the wedding.

The evening before the wedding Keith came to pick Ellis up. Keith was to be Ellis' best man at the wedding. Zoey was going to stay the night with Ellis' mother and sister and her best friend Fiona. Ellis would spend the night at the house of Keith's parents along with Keith himself. Ellis' mother embraced her son and told him how proud she was of him. His sister gave him a big hug and joked that his last day as a free man was nearly over.

Ellis embraced Zoey and he had tears in his eyes. "I don't wanna leave you alone tonight, Zoey". "It will be all right Ellis, I won't be all by myself". "Tomorrow, my darling angel, I'm coming back for you. I wanna make you mine". "I know, sweet Ellis, tomorrow I will become yours forever". "I can still hardly believe it, Zoey, but I do know it is real, and I do love you so very much. I will dream of you tonight. And tomorrow, it will come true". "And I will dream of you, sweet Ellis, I love you too. Hold me". Ellis then looked her in the eyes and put his arms around her. He started kissing her. Minutes later, he got into Keith's car and Keith drove away. Zoey waved at him one last time and blew him a kiss with her hand.

She was sure her parents would have approved of Ellis, and Bill would have approved too. She realized that she finally felt closure. They would always be with her. Less than half an hour later, she was fast asleep, dreaming of her soon to be husband Ellis.


	10. Wedding Day

**10: Wedding Day**

Ellis woke up just past six o'clock in the morning. The day that he had never imagined would happen so early in his life, had arrived. He felt nervous. What if anything went wrong that day? He kept saying her name, "Zoey, Zoey, Zoey", he realized he would never get tired of saying it. Not much later Keith emerged from his own room. "Hey Ellis, are you ready? My dad finished with the rings yesterday evening. Wanna take a look? Here they are". Ellis was amazed at the wonderful customization job Keith's dad had done with what used to be Nick's rings. "They're amazing, Keith. I need to thank your father". "Consider it on the house", Keith said. "You're my best friend and I'll always try to help you with anything if you need it, and my dad was more than happy to contribute".

After breakfast, Keith's mother helped Ellis fit his costume. Ellis had never actually worn a suit at any time in his life so he felt a little uncomfortable. Both Keith's mother and his own mother had helped him pick the suit. Keith's mother had done most of the adjustments just so that it would be a perfect fit. Ellis' suit was navy blue with a shirt that looked whitish to him and a pink tie. Ellis had at first objected to a pink tie but had given in when his mother assured him it was a good idea. Keith was laughing at Ellis when he was forced to stand for some minutes while Keith's mother fixed his suit to fit perfectly. "Three more hours to go", Keith told Ellis. "Don't remind me, man. I'm a nervous wreck here". "Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for you. We got everything, groom, suit, rings, everything. Well except for one very important ingredient of course". Keith's mother assured a skeptical Ellis that he looked very handsome in his new attire. "We weren't gonna let you wear overalls, if that's what you thought", she said to him.

"We need to be at your mom's house in about half an hour, buddy". Ellis stared outside and sighed. Somewhere out there his angel was waiting for him. He felt his nerves playing up ever more. Keith's mother got off the phone, and reminded them that it was time to go. They were going to pick up Zoey, his bride. Ellis had been thinking, normally he would have stayed at his own mother's house, and then go to his bride's parents to pick her up. But that was not possible for obvious reasons, so that's why it had been planned the way it was now. Ellis couldn't wait to see her. Keith grabbed his buddy's hand and started dragging him along the house towards the door. "Come on Ellis, you don't wanna be late today". Keith had procured a small limousine for the occasion, and it had been smarted up to look its part. Ellis was told to go sit in the back, and off they went. It would be about fifteen minutes to his mother's house.

_Zoey was woken up by her friend Fiona and Ellis' sister, who were to be her bridesmaids. "Let's get breakfast now so we can fit your dress", the girls said to Zoey. "The lady who is gonna do your hair is already here as well". Ellis' mother came down and asked Zoey if she was nervous. "I think so", Zoey answered. "There's no need", Ellis' mother said. "Everything is arranged for your big day"._

_After some earlier doubts, Zoey had finally settled to wear a white dress. Zoey had never imagined herself being a type for a white dress, but the fact that Ellis was such a hopeless romantic convinced her it was a good idea. Ellis' mother had suggested a pink sash to go with it. "It is a good fit", she encouraged Zoey to believe. "Fiona, I'm so glad you came, after I sent my letter to you". "For you any time, Zoey, I wouldn't have missed this day for anything". "I wish my parents could have been here today". Ellis' mother saw how Zoey subtly wiped away a tear and gave her a comforting embrace._

_While Ellis' sister Jennifer and Fiona were working on Zoey's dress, Ellis' mother called up Keith's mother. "She will be ready in about thirty minutes", she whispered over the phone as softly as she could. The doorbell rang, it was the photographer that Ellis' mother had hired. They all waited for what was to come._

A small limousine stopped in front of Ellis' mother's house. Keith got out and opened the door for Ellis, who felt embarrassed about such a thing. "OK man, it's time to go to the door and ring the bell", Keith told Ellis. Ellis rang the bell now more nervous than ever before. Keith patted his buddy on his back.

The door was opened, and there she stood. His bride to be. Zoey in a beautiful white dress. Ellis saw the pink sash and now he understood why his mother had forced the pink tie on him. The colors matched perfectly. Ellis sighed a number of times, Zoey looked like a real angel to him, prettier than he had ever seen her or dared imagine her to be. "My lovely angel, are you ready?". "Sweet Ellis, this is what I want". He slowly walked towards her to give her a kiss. He had heard that it might be bad luck to kiss your bride on wedding day before the actual wedding but he didn't care, he desperately wanted to kiss her right there. Zoey's eyes looked more radiant to him than ever before, and the highlights in her hair really accentuated her looks to him.

Zoey looked at him and his baby blue eyes were looking back at her. His eyes made her want to dream away. And he looked so handsome in his suit. She smiled at him and saw her pink sash was matching his tie. She had never imagined Ellis to be the type for pink anything, and yet he was wearing it. His curly brown hair was fixed as neat as it could be. Zoey thought to herself that he looked even more handsome than she had ever seen him, and it was quite a change from overalls and a mechanic cap. She imagined that the suit might make him feel uncomfortable, but he was doing it for her and she loved him for it. He walked up to her and kissed her softly.

The photographer spent half an hour taking photographs of the pair. And every imaginable combination of Keith, Fiona, Jennifer and Ellis' mother was also used in the set that the photographer made. Keith reminded them that it was time to go to the wedding's location, a stately house just outside Savannah which was available for precisely such occasions.

Arriving at the wedding's location, Keith got out of the car and opened the door for Ellis. And then he escorted Ellis to the other side of the car, where Ellis opened the other door for his bride. Many guests had already arrived, and the ceremony would start in about an hour. After drinking some tea, both of them welcomed many of the guests. Coach was there, with his daughter and her boyfriend. Rochelle and Francis had come together. Louis had brought a friend from Philadelphia. For the rest there were cousins, aunts, uncles and Ellis' grandmother. For a brief moment, Zoey was overcome with emotion because she realized she had no family of her own left. Ellis whispered to her that everyone was family of both of them.

Two elderly men wearing Green Berets walked in. Neither Ellis nor Zoey recognized them. They introduced themselves as old army buddies of William Overbeck, and that they had found out what happened from an officer at the Veteran's Administration office in Philadelphia. Zoey told them she was very happy that they had come. They had been buddies of Bill so they were most welcome. "Bill saved me, and two others as well", she told them. "Sounds like him", the men said. "Bill was always the type that looked out for others ahead of himself".

Keith reminded Ellis' sister Jennifer and Zoey's friend Fiona that it was almost time. The two young women escorted Zoey towards a separate room. Coach was waiting there too. Without telling Ellis, Zoey had asked Coach to escort her down the aisle. She would have asked her father but neither he nor Bill were available for obvious reasons.

The guests all seated themselves in the hall of ceremony. Keith escorted his buddy Ellis towards the wedding officiant who was already standing ready to begin. It was Ellis' favorite teacher from his school days that would oversee the official part of the ceremony. They knew each other quite well and Zoey had agreed he would make a good choice.

Keith once more patted his buddy on the back and said to the officiant that everything was ready. Right on cue the wedding march started playing and the doors at the other side of the hall opened. There she was, Ellis could not keep his eyes away from her. And much to his surprise and joy he saw that Coach escorted her down the aisle. Behind her were her bridesmaids, namely his sister Jennifer and Zoey's friend Fiona.

As Zoey slowly approached towards Ellis and Keith the guests got a good look at her. Rochelle especially thought Zoey looked absolutely beautiful and Ellis' mother did not manage to hold in her tears of joy. Her son could not possibly be marrying a more gorgeous young woman. Zoey and Coach finally arrived and she stood next to Ellis. Her bridesmaids were standing to her right side, and Ellis' buddy Keith was standing to his left. Coach shook Ellis' hand and sat himself down on the front row.

The wedding officiant gave a brief introduction of how the pair had met. He also introduced those who were not in attendance. He listed Ellis' father, who had died in an accident years before, Zoey's parents who had fallen to the infection, Bill who had sacrificed himself so others could live and Ellis' buddy Dave. They were represented by pictures that had been preserved, there even was a picture of Bill that his two Green Beret army buddies had brought with them.

Above all, the wedding officiant wanted to underline that this wedding was to be taken as a joyous occasion. It showed that life would go on, that love would continue to exist despite everything that had happened in the world. When he finished the introductions, he looked at Ellis and Zoey. "Ellis, I've known you ever since you were just a young boy, it is truly a wonder to behold how you have grown into a responsible young man, even though many might never have thought this possible". Many of those present laughed when the officiant said this, and even Zoey cracked a smile. He then addressed Zoey and reminded her that all those present were family in some way or other and that it was very good that her friend Fiona had come over from Wisconsin to be one of her bridesmaids.

All the time Ellis was looking at Zoey, and he felt himself hopelessly lost in love for her. Zoey also could not stop looking into Ellis' eyes. Both were visibly blushing and many of those present felt the chemistry between the two. Zoey kept thinking to herself that it made no sense that she would be about to marry this Southern young man, but it felt absolutely like the right thing and she was going to go all the way with him. Never again would they be apart.

"And now it is time to begin the official part of this ceremony here today", the officiant announced. Ellis and Zoey held hands as they faced each other. Both of them looked the other in the eyes. Ellis saw a tear on Zoey's cheek and he had difficulty controlling his own emotions.

_"Friends, family, everyone. __Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join these two young people together in marriage. __Marriage is a union of husband and wife in heart, body and soul. It is intended for their mutual joy, and for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity. If there is anyone who feels that these two should not be joined together, let this person speak now or forever remain silent."_

_The officiant briefly looked around, and then continued. "Through marriage, Ellis and Zoey make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. Ellis and Zoey will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life, happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. The groom has indicated to me that he wishes to say something to his bride"._

_Still holding Zoey's hands, Ellis looked her deep into her eyes and spoke, it was clear to everyone that he was extremely nervous, but he got his words out. "Dear Zoey, my angel. I have never seen you looking so lovely as you do today, I have never seen you shine so bright, you are amazing. When you look at me and smile, you take my breath away. Not too long ago I promised you that I would carry you anywhere you wanted, and you may forever hold me to this promise. I love you Zoey. I want this to be forever."_

_Zoey had tears in her eyes and Ellis reached into his pockets for the fresh handkerchief he had brought with him. He carefully dried her tears and she looked at him and could not help feeling ever more deeply in love with him. He was going to be her man, and she would never let go of him._

_"Christopher Ellis McKinney, do you take Zoey to be you wife in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"_

_"Yes I do"._

_"Zoey Evelyn Taylor, do you take Ellis to be your husband in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"_

_"Yes I do"._

_Keith presented the rings, and Ellis and Zoey solemnly placed the rings on each other's right hand. They held hands as the marriage officiant closed the ceremony._

_By the power vested in me by the State of Georgia and the City of Savannah, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

Ellis needed no encouragement, he held his bride Zoey in his arms and they kissed, they took minutes as they both wanted it to be the longest kiss they had ever shared. Those present applauded them. Ellis' mother cried, as did his sister Jennifer, Rochelle and Zoey's friend Fiona. Even a late arrival, who had come along with a little girl who looked like she was his daughter, pinked away a tear.

The officiant spoke once more to all those gathered. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ellis and Zoey McKinney".

The married couple, their friends and family and all guests left the hall of ceremony and joined each other in the garden. All the guests came to congratulate the pair. Ellis held his wife's hand and he and Zoey kept looking at each other, they were in love and they wanted everyone to know it. But something caught Ellis' attention. There was someone they hadn't seen before that day, but who looked very familiar. It was Nick, and he came up to the pair. "Well Overalls, I did tell you we'd meet again in happier times. Congratulations". "Thanks for coming Nick, and once more, thank you for the rings. How did you find out about our wedding? We tried to contact you but couldn't find you". "Ellis, I have my sources in the circuit", Nick smiled.

Nick turned to Zoey and congratulated her as well. "I'm sorry for all the nasty things I said about both of you. You know, you two inspired me to go find my child, and here she is. My little girl". Nick explained how his ex-girlfriend, the mother of his daughter, was feeling ill and couldn't make it. Ellis looked at Nick's daughter and then at Zoey, and she saw it and she smiled at him. Maybe this too was a sign.

Ellis and Zoey and their guests enjoyed a wonderful sunny afternoon outside. Coach told Nick how he had always suspected Nick was a good guy deep down. Ellis and Zoey spoke very little to each other. They didn't need to. Just looking into each other's eyes and holding each other was more telling than any long conversation could possibly be. Ellis did frequently whisper to Zoey that he loved her. She would affirm her love to him every time in response. The two were not seen apart by anyone at any time.

Many more photos were taken and many stories were shared. At the beginning of the evening they all went back inside the stately house to the dining facilities. A buffet had been prepared, much to Coach's delight. "I am starving", he smiled, "I could eat all of this".

Everyone enjoyed the buffet. After about an hour or so, it was slowly getting dark outside, Keith stood up and addressed those present, he told everyone about many of the adventures that he and Ellis had shared together. Everyone of the stories he would begin with the words "Did I ever tell you about the time my buddy Ellis and I…". Rochelle particularly enjoyed hearing these stories, and no one cut the stories short this time, not even Nick.

When Keith finished, Coach made a speech of his own and told all those present, and particularly Ellis and Zoey, how important this occasion was for everyone. It was proof that life was going to continue, and that love and happiness was still very much a part of that. Coach asked everyone to gather around, and said a short prayer.

Then Keith announced that Zoey and Ellis would now enjoy their first dance together as husband and wife. They had selected a song that Zoey's parents had loved very much and had danced to, much to their daughter's joy. Keith explained that this was one of Zoey's most happy memories of her parents. A tearful Zoey and a nervous looking Ellis took center stage as the music started to play.

_The whispers in the morning. Of lovers sleeping tight. Are rolling by like thunder now as I look in your eyes._

_I hold on to your body. And feel each move you make. Your voice is warm and tender. A love that I could not forsake._

Ellis had taken dancing lessons in secret, and he was very glad he had done so. Zoey enjoyed his smile and him leading her. He looked into her green eyes and started dreaming away again.

_'Cause I am your lady and you are my man. Whenever you reach for me. I'll do all that I can._

_Lost is how I'm feeling. Lying in your arms. When the world outside's too much to take. That all ends when I'm with you._

Zoey could not take her look away from his eyes. His baby blue eyes were firmly fixed on her. Ellis' strong arms held her as they moved across the dance floor.

_Even though there may be times. It seems I'm far away. But never wonder where I am. 'Cause I am always by your side._

_'Cause I am your lady and you are my man. Whenever you reach for me, I'm gonna do all that I can._

Ellis saw Zoey's tears. He knew how much the song meant to her. He gently comforted her. Zoey felt nothing but utter happiness as her husband shared this moment with her, for all to see. Her tears were those of joy.

_We're heading for something. Somewhere I've never been. Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn. 'Bout the power of love._

_The sound of your heart beating. Made it clear suddenly. The feeling that I can't go on. Is light years away._

Ellis pulled Zoey even closer to him and softly whispered "I love you". She embraced him as tight as she could, and started kissing him. As they kept on dancing, both of them wished this day would never end.


	11. Epilogue

**11: Epilogue**

Several years after the zombie apocalypse life had finally returned to a kind of normalcy. Zoey, now twenty-five years old was looking into the mirror in the bedroom of her and Ellis. Her husband, who was now twenty-nine, was showering and she had just done so. She softly rubbed her own small belly. She looked at it from several angles but didn't really see anything. But the test she had just taken in the bathroom confirmed what she already suspected.

Ellis returned to the bedroom and put his arms around his wife. "What's going on, dear", he said. "You spend a lot of time in front of this mirror". "Well", she said, "I have a very good reason. Remember five years ago when I told you about our little man?" Ellis was confused for a second, but then he realized how stupid he was for not getting the hint. "My angel, you're pregnant again? That is so wonderful". He showered her with kisses and hugged her tightly. They were going to have another child. "No Ellis, if it's a boy I won't let you call it Jimmy Gibbs" she giggled. He merely smiled and daydreamed about his family.

Ellis remembered how nervous he had been when their son Billy was born. The delivery had been tough on Zoey, labor lasted fourteen hours. He also recalled that he had fainted several times, though determined as he was to witness the birth of their first child, he had stayed with Zoey all the time, refusing the obstetrician's suggestions to leave. When the nurse handed Zoey her baby he had been in tears. When told it was a boy, he and Zoey had looked at each other and both said it at the same time, "William", that was to be their son's name, after the man who had sacrificed himself so she could live. Ellis and Zoey had taken to calling their little boy Billy. He had Ellis' eyes and facial features, but his mother's darker hair. They had sent a picture of Billy to Bill's two army friends that had attended their wedding, the men had gratefully sent a package for Billy in return, containing amongst others a picture of a younger Bill with his army buddies and an actual Green Beret for Billy to wear.

The miracle of child birth had repeated itself two-and-a-half years later. Both Zoey and Ellis had been happy the delivery had been very easy this time. And much to Zoey's delight they had gotten a daughter. She let Ellis pick the name and he had suggested Angelina. "Angel" as in how he usually called his wife and "Lina" after his mother. Angelina had much more of her mother's features than her brother did, she had the same hair as her but she too had baby blue eyes like her father.

Suddenly the door to their bedroom swung open and their five year old son Billy ran in and saw his parents embracing each other. Ellis turned to his son and with one arm picked him up. Zoey marveled at how much he was already looking like his daddy. Both of them with baby blue eyes, those were her men. Ellis suggested that Billy give mommy a kiss and he held his son to Zoey's other side, and she received a kiss on both her cheeks at the same time, much to her delight.

"Are we going to see uncle Keith today", Billy asked. "Yes, they're coming with us", Ellis smiled at his son. The survivors had planned a reunion and had rented several small holiday homes near Whispering Oaks Amusement Park. They would leave that very morning.

Ellis dressed his son and Zoey attended to her daughter. They got into their car, and drove to Keith's house. They didn't spend much time there but decided to leave for the holiday homes immediately, the others had already left earlier and they would have to catch up. Driving fast would however not be a problem for either Ellis or Keith.

After some time they all finally arrived at the holiday homes, having passed several signs indicating that Whispering Oaks was very near. Ellis remembered how fond he had been of Whispering Oaks. The stuffed peanut that his mother had once given him had been one of his prized possessions. Ellis hoped that "Li'l Peanut" was still a mascot for the amusement park and was determined to get his children both a stuffed "Li'l Peanut", or maybe his son would prefer a stuffed "Moustachio", which he would not disagree to.

The survivors all marveled at how their once small group of survivors was now rapidly expanding into quite a large gathering. Ellis and Zoey with their children Billy and Angelina. Coach, his daughter and son-in-law and their two children, Coach's grandchildren. Francis and Rochelle, who had gotten married in secret two years earlier, and their daughter. Keith and his wife plus their son Keith junior. Ellis' sister Jennifer and her husband with their son. Nick had let it be known that his family might not make it on time, and would likely miss the first two days. Nick lived in Los Angeles with his daughter and girlfriend. They were still stuck there because of a strike at all major airports. The only one of the original seven survivors missing was Louis, who had declined to come. Fiona, Zoey's girlfriend, was in Paris on honeymoon with her husband.

It had all been arranged a while ago, they would all visit the amusement park several times, there would be time to see the sights in the area and Ellis had arranged for himself, his wife, sister, Rochelle and Keith's wife to go riding horses on the third day. Ellis was proud of Zoey whose riding skills rivaled his after just a few years of practice. He had taught her how to ride, and she had picked it up very fast. He sure did love horses, but not as much as he loved her and his family.

That afternoon, after having visited the Fairgrounds and having eaten too much cotton candy, the entire group proceeded towards the next section. Ellis picked up his daughter, took his son by the hand, turned to the others and shouted "Holy shit guys, Kiddie Land!" and proceeded to run towards the merry-go-around with both of his children. Zoey laughed at seeing this sight, and Rochelle jokingly asked her how it was to take care of three children. Coach declared that he wanted to "ride one" of Kiddie Land's rides.

The children all went on all the rides, and by the time they were finished, it was getting dark and the amusement park announced it would close in an hour's time. Ellis was determined to ride the Screaming Oak roller coaster, and all the adults joined him. Except for Keith who announced he didn't like roller coasters anymore, and thus had to agree to stay behind with all the children. With the other adults gone, Keith started to tell the children a story, which he began with the words "Did I ever tell you about the time uncle Keith met all the survivors?"

They all returned to the holiday homes. Ellis realized that he hadn't taken Zoey to the Tunnel of Love yet, so that would have to be done the next day. After putting their children to bed, the group talked for some time about their past, present and future. All went to bed and so thus did Ellis and Zoey. Ellis held his wife and softly moved his hand over her small belly. He imagined he could already feel a baby bump even though her pregnancy wasn't actually that far along yet. He softly whispered to her "I've thought of a name if it's a boy, how about David?" Zoey loved the idea, turned around to look Ellis in his blue eyes and said "I love you".

**THE END**


	12. Credits and Comments

**Credits and Comments**

Credits must be extended to the following:

-The games Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 and all characters in them are copyright of The Valve Corporation.

-Chapter 5, Rochelle's advice to Zoey _("__Listen to your heart, if he's calling for you"_) is taken from the song "Listen to your heart" by Roxette.

-Chapter 10, Ellis' words to his bride ("_I have never seen you looking so lovely as you do today")_ are based on the song "The Lady in Red" by Chris de Burgh.

-Chapter 10, the wedding song to which Ellis and Zoey dance is "The power of love" by Jennifer Rush.

-Chapter 10, the wedding ceremony is inspired by something I found on the internet (author unknown).

Some brief comments as to the story. Why did I write it? I wanted to write about the wedding of Zoey and Ellis that I imagined would be ever since Valve started 'shipping' the pair in "The Passing". "The Passing" is where it starts and that's where the first major deviation (the groups stay together) from the official story happens.

Ellis and Zoey are definitely my favorite characters from the games and I really believe they would make an excellent couple together. I used Rochelle and Coach to try and nudge them more closer together, which is why Coach ended up escorting Zoey down the aisle. Francis belongs with Rochelle in my viewpoint and she eventually mellows him. Nick is someone who ultimately has a heart of gold, despite his exterior behavior. To have Nick give the rings of his previous wedding to Ellis was the best way I could think of in order to demonstrate that. Louis is the only one of the survivors I wasn't inspired to do anything with. Bill, who essentially saved Zoey and thus had a hand in making the match Ellis x Zoey possible is already dead by the beginning of my story. I felt I had to briefly bring in his army buddies in order to have Bill at Zoey's wedding in spirit.

I'll never pretend to be a good writer, even with the pretentious title of the story and all that. Initially I only planned about four chapters but somehow the story expanded to ten full chapters. But I don't mind. I had a lot of fun doing it. If I read back the story now, I reckon the first few chapters could do with more fluff and more action. I tried to tie up all loose ends before the ending, I might have forgotten one or two.

I do believe strongly that in writing sometimes some things should simply remain unexplained. The Green Flu was something I needed to 'get out of the way'. And as for Ellis' Southern accent? You just have to imagine it! Maybe I'll base a few short stories on some ideas I have now, but that's something for later.

My major goal was to write about the wedding of Ellis and Zoey. As for the whole story, I hope that maybe one person out there has read it and loved it. If that is the case, I consider this mission accomplished.


End file.
